


Inherit The Earth: Raised From Perdition

by siriuslyelmo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Awesome Eileen Leahy, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Breakdown Dean Winchester, Call backs to previous episodes, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Crossing to The Empty, Crowley (Supernatural) Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Dean reciprocates to Castiel's confession, Eileen Leahy Lives, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fix-It, Grammar is my arch nemesis, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack ships Destiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Not Beta Read, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), Rowena MacLeod Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Witch Sam Winchester, haggis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyelmo/pseuds/siriuslyelmo
Summary: A fix-it episode that I write for Inherit The Earth.Here, Dean managed to grip Casiel tight and raised him from perdition.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Inherit The Earth

“This. This ... _this_ is why you’re my favourites. You know, for the first time, I have no idea what’s going to happen next. Is this where you kill me? I mean, I could never think of an ending where I lose.” 

Every word that slipped out from Chuck Shurley’s mouth - The Words of _God_ , literally - boiled Dean’s blood. 

The Man who was on the ground was The One Person responsible for everything that happened in his life. The loss of his mother, twice, the loss of his father, everyone he loved, everyone he held dear; friends, family, everyone.

The man he loved.

“But this, after everything that I've done to you, to die at the hands of Sam Winchester, of Dean Winchester, the ultimate _killer_.”

Dean threw a look at his little brother. He knew that Sam would forgive Chuck, Sam was the one with more compassion compared to him. Yet, Dean also knew that if he murdered God right there and then, Sam would understand. He probably wouldn’t stop Dean to do that. For once, Sam probably could just close his eyes for it.

_You're the most caring man on earth, you are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know._

Dean blinked when the words from Castiel returned and echoed at the back of his mind. The suicide, nay, farewell note spoken, instead of written, moments before he let his life be taken. 

Just like what Sherlock did to John. 

The words from an angel that was in love with him for a long time. Someone who was always by his side, always had faith in him, even when he made all the wrong decisions. An angel who turned his back from his celestial family, from Heaven and from God Himself to be with Dean.

Someone who ensured Dean that he wasn’t the person that he always thought he was. 

All this time, Dean always see himself as a failure, a burden to everyone around him, a grunt who was hard on the edges and would prefer muscles over the brain. That he was not the brightest bulb in the shed, all of his brilliant ideas were of mere coincidences.

But, then came this angel of the Lord who had been living and existing for millennia, aeons even, and he learnt that Dean was nothing whatsoever as he thought. That Dean was indeed the righteous man who had changed the angel. An angel who was supposed to be a soldier of Heaven who had a change of perspective in so many aspects on Earth, especially humanity. 

Dean knew that his forty-one years living on Earth would be a mere blip of light in the angel’s existence all this time. Yet, he still found it hard to believe that Castiel could think that Dean Winchester was a man who was worth being loyal to, even more than Heaven, and worthy of being a companion in his life on Earth. 

Furthermore, to _fall in love_ with.

_You know ever since we met, and ever since I pulled you out of hell, knowing you has changed me. Because you cared, I cared. I care about you, I cared about Sam and about Jack, but I cared about the whole world because of you._

“It's kind of glorious.”

_You changed me, Dean._

All was because of Dean. 

And he won’t let some selfish, rotten, and corrupt God change that. 

“Sorry, Chuck,” Dean started to step and approached Chuck, who whimpered and covered Himself onto the ground. It was a pathetic view to endure, even Dean knew that he couldn’t find satisfaction from killing Him.

Chuck looked even more panic as He saw Sam and Dean, followed by His grandson, all walked past Him. As if He was a pile of unworthy rubbish for them to even pay attention to. Chuck quickly lifted up His head. “Wait, what?”

Dean stopped and turned around while collecting himself not to shout or curse at the fallen God. “See, that’s not who I am.”

It was satisfying for him to say that.

“That’s not who we are.”

The shock was clearly shown on Chuck’s face when He heard the older Winchester’s statement. He still couldn’t believe, when He came up with the perfect plan to make the brother fight each other, to _kill_ each other, everything would go _extremely_ wrong.

Where everything that happened was way far from perfect. It would be the day that He dreaded, the day that He couldn’t control the stories He wrote. 

“What kind of ending is this?”

“His power,” Sam started, addressing Jack, “you sure it won’t come back?”

The Nephilim looked to one of his fathers, and there was smug contentment in his face. “It’s not his power anymore,” Jack looked down to his grandfather, the man who would kill him twice without blinking or having a second thought about it. That thought alone had given Jack a vindication to be able to say what he said. 

It was the perfect ice-cold dish of revenge.

“Then I think it's the ending where you're just like us,” Sam said calmly, as he continued to look down on Chuck. It was the voice of someone who was beyond forgiveness, and way far from compassion, “And like all the other humans you forgot about.”

“It's the ending where you grow old,” Dean added, “you get sick, and you just die.” 

Dean knew he might be being too apparent of wanting Chuck’s slow and painful death. But he didn’t care. Not now. Not for Chuck.

Enough.

“And no one cares. And no one remembers you. You're just forgotten.”

_Enough._

Dean turned around, followed by Sam and Jack - his family - and headed to the Impala that had been waiting patiently for them. This would be the last time he saw Chuck, and he knew that he won’t regret it. All his life, or even more, Chuck had been controlling his existence to the extent that it only brought him sufferings and sorrows, until yesterday. When Chuck made him lose Cas again. That should be the final straw. 

He saw the entity, the man who was once all-powerful of many universes, was powerless and on his fours on the ground. Dean couldn't help to think that it was the perfect punishment for Chuck, to have him crawled pathetically while calling out to the three of them, for mercy. As Dean drove away from the lake, that was practically in the middle of nowhere.

It was a quiet drive to Hastings, Minnesota. Dean knew why he didn’t say a word, but he couldn't help to wonder why Sam and Jack were quiet. Perhaps it was just an exhausting day. It cost them physically, and mentally, even though this felt like a victory for them. 

That they had made Chuck practically useless, it should be something to celebrate. But, the job isn't finished, they still have to return the population of Earth. They have to bring back Eileen, and Cas.

Throughout the drive, Dean couldn’t stop working the gears in his head, trying to find a way how he could get Castiel out of The Empty. By far, he only knew three people who had been there and made it out alive, and one of them was sitting in the back seat of the car. However, all of these people weren’t entirely human when it happened.

Dean could only think of one thing that can get him crossing to The Empty and back. And he knew _neither_ Sam nor Jack would agree with his idea.

After a few hours, they arrived at Hastings. The town was still as empty and deserted as before, even after Chuck had lost his powers. However, now that Jack had transferred his grandfather’s powers into him, the boy was quite confident that he might be able to do a thing or two. The car stopped at the street side, near a gas station where they first met up after things went fucked up.

“Alright, kid, you think you can really pull this off?” Dean asked Jack, who was standing next to him.

The youngest one of them smiled, and he closed his eyes. He looked entirely in peace and tranquil, as both Sam and Dean waited patiently while leaning to the Impala. 

Dean wondered if Jack could do the same miracle as before, woke Cas at The Empty and brought him back here, to him. He knew that it was probably asking too much of Jack, now that he was currently trying to resurrect the whole Earth population. Maybe he could ask Sam and Jack to help him find a way to get to The Empty to rescue Cas. Then if everything failed, he’d offer his idea.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to where he was, it was Sam trying to tell him to take a look around. Dean probably was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realise their surroundings were back to normal, a crowded city with people going about their day. 

Jack did it.

Sam started to walk across the street to observe if people really have been brought back, and Dean followed his brother mindlessly. The restaurants were filled with groups of people enjoying their meals and served by friendly staff, stores are full of customers shopping for their needs. Even Sammy’s cafe that they dropped by before now had a completely different view on the inside. 

For a moment, Dean felt warmth rushed from his heart to his entire body. This is the Earth that he knew, full of every kind of human being doing their things. He might not be interacting much with any of them. Still, it’s good to know that there are people out there who live their lives peacefully, without knowing that monsters exist. He even noticed the tan-coloured shaggy dog that he found at the gas station running and barking happily.

“Way to go,” he grinned to Jack, who was waiting by the car across from where he and Sam stood, “way to go.”

Sam chuckled as he approached Jack, “So, does this mean you’re the new-I mean, what do we call you?”

“Who cares what we call him? Look, all that matters is he got us back online,” Dean laughed, and it was evident in his eyes that he was proud of Jack, the son that he didn’t know he would have. With his brother and his best friend, to add to the bizarreness. 

Jack's smile went wider before he replied, “I’m me. I’ll always be Jack. Actually, I have a better plan for a God, but I don’t think I could do it here now there are people present.”

“Okay, let’s get back to the bunker, then,” Dean shuffled to the driver’s side of Baby, “we still have things to do there anyway.”

Sam nodded as a sign that he agreed. He might have an idea what his big brother meant, but he didn’t dare to ask or mention it yet. Which also reminded him of one matter that was close to his heart. “Hey, Jack, uh, do you think Eileen is returned as well?”

“Yes. Eileen should be where she vanished that night, Sam.” 

The expression on Sam’s face was even brighter than before, he turned to his big brother who had started the car, “Hey, Dean, do you think we can-?”

“Yeah, of course. We’ll take her to the bunker as well, what do you say?” Dean rolled the car to the street, ready to drive it to their next destination, Eileen’s home.

“Great. _Wait, Dean!_ Eileen’s car! Jack and I drove it here!”

**~ oOo ~**

Dean knew how important Eileen was to Sam. He knew how in love his little brother was with the funny and badass girl, just by looking at his happy face whenever Eileen was around. It made Dean believe that Sam had found his happy ending. A life with someone who knew what they were going through and won’t freak out with it.

That was why Dean wanted, no, he _needed_ for Cas to return to him. The angel is the one person who understands Dean’s life, besides Sam. Cas won’t be questioning if he, or they, had to leave so suddenly to another city for a job. Cas would go with them and support them. Even with his power all downgraded, thanks to the chaos in Heaven. 

And Cas loved him. He loved Dean for who he is, for all the human sides of Dean. They’ve been “together” for more than ten years, and Cas managed to always keep up with Dean. The human in his charge, who later turned as his best friend and partner in everything. 

Also, the fact that Cas kept his vessel as a man, instead of jumping to a woman vessel. It showed that Cas accepted Dean for who he is, and he didn’t try to make Dean felt “normal” by having a partner of the opposite sex.

Dean appreciated that from Cas.

As he drove, Dean couldn’t stop his mind from working extra hard, replaying everything that had happened between him and Cas. He also couldn’t help to curse himself repeatedly, on how he _didn’t_ realise it. How did he didn’t realise that Cas was actually reciprocating his feelings? Dean had been having it ever since he saw Cas died as Leviathan’s vessel, and returned as Emmanuel. 

But now, he had a chance to make everything right. He had an opportunity to tell Cas how he _actually_ feels and show him that Cas shouldn’t have to worry that what he wanted was something that he could never have. Even when he, or Cas, never realised it, Dean had _always_ been Cas’. 

Dean took a deep breath, to calm himself down. He had to be patient now, so many things had happened in the past twenty-four hours, and they had to sort everything out first before he could start thinking about what he wanted. 

In Eileen’s car, he saw Sammy pulled on the familiar sideways, in front of her apartment. Then Sam’s giant figure stepped out from the car and ran to the front door before he pressed the doorbell. 

Dean smiled when he saw his little brother took a step back from the intercom and looked upwards with hope for a few moments, just like in one of those chick flicks, then when he shifted his looking angle, there was a broad smile on his face.

Eileen showed up from the main door and ran towards Sam. She practically jumped to him, and they hugged before Sam finally kissed her.

Dean could feel the warmth that rushed inside him returned when he saw his little brother finally be with the person he loved. He couldn’t help to imagine that he could also have the same when they managed to rescue Cas.

Of course, he wouldn’t jump on Cas when they finally reunited. Or the other way around. They were both six-foot-tall well-built grown-up men, Dean could strain a muscle catching Cas jumping on him, and Dean wasn't that confident of Cas' mortal power since he lost his power and all that.

“Hey, Dean.”

He was so deep in his thoughts about reuniting with Cas that Dean didn’t realise Sam and Eileen had stood next to his car. 

“Hey, Eileen! So good to have you back,” Dean stepped out from the car and gave the girl a hug, before pulling away so Eileen could see his mouth, “Are you alright? All limbs attached?”

“Yeah,” Eileen replied cheerfully, accompanied with her hands signing her answer, out of habit. “I was confused, how to call Sam. He took my stuff. My car as well.”

Dean chuckled, especially when he remembered that Sam was so excited to meet Eileen before, that he almost forgot about her car. “Right. We needed your car because we were going to separate duties. Anyway, you don’t mind us taking you to the bunker? We might need your help.”

“Of course,” a smile so wide showed on Eileen’s face. “Since I already packed before, we can just go now.”

“Great.”

Sam slung his arm around Eileen and said to Dean, “So, hey, you don’t mind having Jack with you here? He could give you a company for the drive home.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Bring the boy over, and I’ll meet you guys at the bunker, cool?”

Sam replied by tapping the roof of Baby twice, “Thanks, man.” He then walked with his girlfriend to the smaller car in front of the Impala. 

Jack was seen stepping out of Eileen's car and talked to Sam and Eileen before the young boy gave Eileen a hug. On the next moment, Jack waved lightly to the lovebirds before he shuffled towards Dean and the Impala. 

“Hey, kid, let’s give them some time alone, shall we?” 

“They looked thrilled,” Jack chuckled as he got into the car from the passenger side, then he turned to Dean. “I can try and call Cas from The Empty again in the bunker, Dean. Hopefully this time he wouldn’t be returning too far from the bunker.”

Dean cackled as he heard Jack’s offer. “And you said you’re not the new God. Let’s get back to the bunker first, and let’s hope that this time Cas will appear there, instead of in the middle of nowhere like the last time.”


	2. Burned Out

“Hey, Dean, it’s Garth.”

“I know, I-” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “ _I_ called you, Garth. Anyway, you guys are okay there? You, Bess, the kids?” he lifted his legs to the cushion in front of him and leant back to the green couch in his bedroom. He stared blankly to his room that curiously looked more vacant now. Has Cas always filled the void in his room somehow?

“Yeah, yeah, we’re good here, Dean, thanks. What about you, Sam, and Cas?”

He knew this was coming when he offered to Sam that he would be the one calling Garth, Jody, Donna, and the wayward girls, also Jesse and Cesar. Although, the main reason for Dean to be the one who wanted to call their closest circle was so he could ask them if they’ve heard anything about crossing to The Empty.

“Sam and I are good, but Cas, not so much. He, uh, he, um, he-”

“Oh no, Dean. I’m so sorry,” there was a sincere sympathy in Garth’s voice, even when Dean hadn’t even finished his words. “Is there anything that I can help?”

Dean knew that Garth was always the one they could rely on; he was so pure and helpful. Still, hearing Garth offering help to them for the umpteenth time could send warmth to Dean’s chest, and eyes. “Um, yeah, actually, I was wondering if you ever heard of crossing to The Empty?

“What? What is The Empty?”

Dean smiled at the question; he realised that The Empty was probably not something that everyone familiar with, as many of them probably didn’t know that angels existed.

“It was a place where angels and demons go after they die. I’m planning to cross there and take Cas back.”

There was a pause from Garth’s side. He probably was thinking, either about if he knew someone who would know about The Empty, or about Dean who would go _that_ far to save Cas. “I could ask around if you want, Dean. Maybe someone could have information about it. But I can't promise it would be fast.”

“Hearing that you would help is great already, Garth.”

“Of course I will, Dean. I know how much Cas means to you. Your stories about him were always great, I can see why you’re in love with him, and he was to you.”

“Wait, I didn't say any of those,” Dean could feel panic started to rise in him. _How_ did Garth know? All he could remember was telling Garth the story of how Cas had been excellent in helping him and Sam in many cases, and also to keep him grounded. That was also Dean’s conclusion on why Garth named one of his twins “Castiel”. 

“It was clear as a day on your face when you told the stories, silly,” Garth chuckled again as he heard Dean’s question. “If I can say, whenever you told me the stories about Cas, I could see that you were the _happiest_ , it was even evident in your voice. It was different than when you tell your stories of working on cases.”

“Wha-? Alright then,” Dean sighed again after he heard Garth’s reply. 

Maybe he did put down his guards whenever he was with Garth since he knew that the hunter/werewolf/dentist would never do as much as hurt him, or even doubt him. He felt like he could be himself whenever he was with Garth. 

“So, you gonna let us know if you heard anything about crossing to The Empty?”

“Of course,” the tone in Garth’s voice was as cheerful as ever, as if he didn’t just reveal one of Dean’s most profound thoughts.

“Thank you, Garth.”

With the phone call to Garth ended, Dean only had one number left to call, Jody’s.

Dean wondered if he should tell Claire that Cas is dead, for now, or should he keep it until they were sure that Cas could return from The Empty. He didn’t want to bring up false hope about Cas, yet at the same time, Dean also didn’t want to deliver the bad news about Cas to the girls.

“Hey, you’re done?” Sam suddenly came with a huge bowl of potato chips and put it on the table in front of Dean. Not long after, Eileen and Jack followed, each carrying a six-pack and a bowl of boiled edamame.

“I still have Jody and the girls left,” Dean replied before taking a chip and bit it. He then waved the chip in his hand to the other three people, “Do you think I should tell Claire about Cas now, or wait until we’re sure that we can bring him back?”

“Claire is the daughter of the man whose body is Cas’ vessel,” Sam explained to Eileen. “Long story short, Claire is now practically Cas’ adopted daughter.”

There was a look of concern on Eileen’s face before she raised her hands to sign, “Wait, so Cas is a walking deadman?”

Dean smiled, “No, no. See, Claire’s father, Jimmy Novak, _was_ Castiel’s vessel. However, Jimmy died years ago when the Archangel Raphael went berserk at Cas during Heaven's civil war. Then Chuck resurrected Cas, gave him Jimmy’s body and a few upgrades, and his body had become Castiel’s ever since. So, thank Chuck, I guess,” he rolled his eyes.

Eileen’s mouth made an “o” shape as she heard Dean’s short lecture on Cas’ vessel. Then she smiled and said, “Cas had good eyes. Jimmy is a good looking man.”

The sincerity of Eileen’s statement made Dean blushed, and he could feel it. He felt uneasy, but in the right way, especially with Sam and Jack looking at him with curiosity and a smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess so,” Dean ran a hand on the back of his head to hide his embarrassment. “So, anyway, I've called Garth, Donna, Jesse and Cesar, they were all alive and well. I’ve asked Garth and Donna if they’ve heard something about crossing to The Empty, and they said that they’d contact us if they did. I didn’t ask Jesse and Cesar. I don't want to disturb their happy lives.”

“Wise call,” Sam agreed. “I’ve called Charlie and Bobby, they have also returned, everyone from the alternate universe is still here. Bobby and Charlie said that they will help to find any info about The Empty.”

Dean nodded at that information, “I guess I have to call Jody and the girls. Maybe just Jody at first to let her know the situation, I hope she could deliver it better to Claire than me.”

“Right, Eileen and I will help Jack prepare for our next move, calling God?”

“Oh yeah, so you’re ready for that now, Jack?” Dean turned to the Nephilim who was drinking his beer with a straw. He set his tired look right away when he saw that, “Really?”

Jack put up his puppy face to Dean, the one that he knew would always get a pass from Dean, in any non-life or death situation, no matter how upset the older man is, “I don't like the feel of the hole on my lips.”

“Fine.”

“About the new God, yes, I think I’m ready now,” Jack nodded, “should we do it in the library or somewhere else?”

Sam shrugged, “I think the library will do. Join us whenever you’re ready, Dean.”

With that, the three of them left Dean’s room, leaving the owner to return to his thoughts. Dean looked up to the ceiling for a few seconds, and then he closed his eyes.

“Cas?” he started, “Cas, can you still hear me? We’re gonna get you out, Cas. So, maybe don’t do anything stupid yet? You know, something that would make The Empty pissed and caged you somewhere that we can’t reach. And, uh, I want, um … you-you’ve said your piece to me before you were gone, and maybe, no, and it _will_ be my turn to say mine, Cas. So, please hold on there for a bit longer, okay? We’re coming to get you.”

Dean closed his prayer with a sniffle, and then he pushed the base of his palm to his eyes in turn before he looked at his phone again. “Right, Jody.”

The phone call to Jody went well, thankfully she and the girls are all alright and safe. Jody will also help to call other hunters in her network to check on them. However, when it came to telling them about Cas, Dean almost couldn’t hold it together. He had to take several pauses to explain to Jody what happened, and what is their plan at the moment. 

Dean also asked for Jody advice on when would be the best time to tell Claire. Now as it just happened, or later after they know whether they can bring Cas back or not. Thankfully for Dean, Jody said that they should do their best to rescue Cas, and let her deal with the news delivery to Claire.

“Okay, thanks, Jody, thanks a lot,” said Dean before he lined off the phone. He then took a few moments to collect himself before walking out to join the others.

When Dean arrived at the library, he saw a figure that he knew well. Dean smiled and went approaching the small study group in the library. “Hey, Amara, you're back!”

The beautiful brunette turned to Dean and smiled, “Hey, Dean, you’re just in time. Sam and Jack were just catching me up with what happened to Chuck.”

“Oh yeah, sorry about that,” Dean leant his backside to one of the library tables and folded his arms. “We’re, uh, we’re really fed up with him controlling our lives in ridiculous ways. I mean, our lives are not Greek tragedies, you know?”

Amara smiled, “I understand. He fooled us all, he even absorbed me to boost his power. I felt stupid for thinking my brother would grow from this narcissistic boy,” she paused for a moment before lifted his face and smiled to the rest of the room. “Thank you, to you all, for not killing Chuck. Although I honestly don’t know what to do with him now.”

“There’s something that you can do, actually,” Dean replied, and when he saw Amara had her attention to him, he continued, “see, with Chuck losing his power, there's a vacant position now in Heaven. Also, last time Cas went up there, he said Heaven might need a bit of help in running things and powering things.”

“Cas … tiel?”

“Yeah, him.”

Amara looked like she was in deep thoughts about Dean’s words. The calculating look on her face probably from thinking of her next step as a free entity. Perhaps for the first time since she was released entirely from her brother’s dependence. Finally, Amara looked up to Dean with a smile on her face. 

“Dean, do you know that Castiel means the shield of God, and by taking the ‘tiel’ away from his name, you practically claimed him as yours?”

The man who was addressed blushed at the information given. He then waved his hand to the floor where Amara was staring at before. “All that silence was for that?”

Amara laughed at Dean’s comment, “Dean, I'm sorry that I can't help you with The Empty, but I sincerely hope that you can rescue Castiel from The Empty. I guess my brother locked me away that long that I'm oblivious of so many things in the universe. I honestly don’t know about The Empty, nor Death. Who, apparently, had changed since our first meeting until now.”

“Yeah, that’s another story,” Sam scoffed, “I can only say that Dean was responsible for the death of both Deaths.”

Eileen looked surprised and turned towards Dean, who responded with a grin and a shrug ("And Hitler."). After she knew that she could ask Dean for details later, Eileen had her attention on Amara again, “So, with Chuck gone now, can you fill his position? It would be cool to have a powerful woman for God.”

“I agree. Look at what a man did to the universe, this and others. I bet you can do a better job, Amara.”

Amara laughed at the comments from Eileen and Sam, and then she fell into her thoughts again. But, only for a moment, before the light bulb in her mind started to light up. “I think I know who can help me with that. I’m gonna get him, and hopefully, he'll forgive me and be willing to help. No, it’s not Chuck, guys, I promise.”

“Better not,” Dean almost rolled his eyes at the new God.

“Right, I’ll go then. So, you guys can help Dean save his boyfriend.”

Dean was about to say something about Amara’s note, but She had already waved to them and disappeared right in front of their eyes.

“So, everybody knows about Dean and Cas?” Eileen whispered to Sam.

“Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and _everything_ in between,” Sam replied.

“I heard that.”

Dean turned to Jack and gave the kid an awkward smile, which was returned with a knowing and understanding one from the Nephilim. “So, you think you can pull Cas again from The Empty this time, Jack? What did you do the last time?”

“I think I should be,” Jack replied. “I-I saw you and Sam fighting about how I made Cas believe about the future, and it got him dead, then I just called him and apparently that woke him up inside The Empty.”

As he heard Jack’s answer, Dean could feel his insides melt with guilt. He could still remember the last time he lost Cas; he thought he went mad with grief and anger. To the point that he gave very little thought to his own life. Dean knew Cas would personally end his life if ever he had an idea of being suicidal again.

“About that, Jack-”

“Dean, that’s okay, I understand,” Jack shrugged and smiled again to one of his fathers. “Okay, I’ll try to call Cas from The Empty now.”

As Jack closed his eyes to concentrate, a rush of excitement and anxiety quickly filled Dean’s mind. 

What if Jack couldn’t do it this time? 

What if that was a one time deal that he could call Cas from The Empty? 

How do they know that Cas has awakened at The Empty and transported back to Earth? 

How would Cas get out from The Empty?

It felt like hours for Dean as he waited for Jack to move or at least make a reaction to what he was currently doing. As minutes went by, Dean could feel that his hopes started to fade one light at a time, until he was sure that he had none of them left even before Jack began to open his eyes and looked concerned.

“I-I can’t do it,” Jack’s voice was shaking, and he turned almost paperwhite. “I can’t feel my power anymore.”

“What?” both brothers exclaimed at the same time, followed by Sam walking approaching the youngest member of the family. “Jack, what happened?”

“I can’t feel my powers,” Jack repeated, “I don’t know what happene-.”

The Nephilim suddenly dropped to the floor with his eyes closed, causing a short alarm between the three adults in the room. Sam and Dean quickly leapt towards Jack and tried to wake him up. 

After a few moments, Jack finally opened his eye, and his face was sickening white, although there was nothing odd with him. Unlike the last time he looked like this.

After a quick check-up of his vitals and temperatures, the conclusion would be Jack was too exhausted. There was a possibility that he was now more human than before, hence the exhaustion that he felt. Sam then offered to take the kid to his room, right after Jack apologised to Dean, who replied it with a smile and a pat on the boy’s head.

When he was sure that Jack and Sam had gone off from his sight, followed by Eileen, Dean felt like his legs turned to jelly, and he bumped himself down to one of the chairs there. 

Was this still Chuck’s doing?

His final writing for Dean that he could never be with the one he loved. That Dean would live all his life with regrets, that he never told Cas that he loved him, that he has to hear Cas say it first to him, only to be consumed by The Empty seconds later. To save him, to save the world.

Something that he did because Dean inspired him.

Dean couldn’t help to wonder and work his brain, trying to think of how he could get Castiel back. Another way than what he had floating on top of his mind since a few hours ago.

But his brain was currently on overload mode, many things popped up in his mind at one time, yet he couldn’t control it now and then. To add everything up, that one particular memory in the Archive Room would ‘explode’ and it made his head hurt, even his eyes.

“Hey.”

A soft voice came next to him. It was Eileen. Dean felt her squeezed his shoulder in a comforting way, and all he could do for now was smiling at her. He knew that if he said anything, he would break down.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t see Castiel now. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. How’s Jack?” Dean tried his best to keep his tears inside his eyes, at least until he finished talking with Eileen. But it was so hard, and he couldn’t even keep his voice steady.

Eileen sat in front of Dean and started to answer while signing, “He’s okay. Sam is still in his room, talking to him. I told them that I’d talk to you.” 

A loving smile showed on the girl’s face, she really had taken of Dean as her future big brother in law, and it was adorable of her.

“Thank you, Eileen. I really appreciate that,” Dean looked down to his hands, then he remembered that Eileen would need to read his lips, at least, to understand what he was saying. “I guess we’ve been pushing Jack too much today. We had him absorbing Chuck’s full power, then had him repopulating the Earth. Then, he had to release Amara from him, and practically crowned Her God.”

Eileen nodded in agreement. “However, don’t think that you don’t deserve to get what you want, Dean. After what you’ve done, you deserved it as much as the rest of us did. We will help you. Sam, Jack, and I, we will help you get Cas back.”

Eileen’s words brought warmth to Dean; even the rush and chaos inside his mind started to calm after she said that. Not only because of the sweetness of what Eileen told him, but also how her words reminded Dean of what Cas told him the very first time they met. 

_What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserve to be saved._

The puzzled look on Cas’ face that day showed as if it was the most absurd thing for Dean to think of. Even then Cas had regarded Dean highly in an _impossible_ way.

“Maybe it would be better if all of us take a rest first. It had been a long day for us,” Eileen smiled and rose to her feet, right at the moment Sam stepped back into the library.

“So, Jack’s asleep. I think he was burned out due to everything that he’d done today,” Sam walked approaching Eileen, as if afraid to lose her again. “Look, Dean, we’ll get Cas back, okay? We’ll look into the books, and we'll ask Rowena or Amara’s help if we must, we will get him back. You deserved it.”

Dean didn’t know whether Sam knew that he wanted to be with Cas, or probably something else, but he couldn’t help to smile at Sam’s statement.

“Thanks, Sammy,” he replied shortly. “I, uh, I'm probably gonna head up to the kitchen first. I’m hungry. You guys just go if you want to take a rest. It’s been a long day, a long week, for us.”

Without waiting for the lovebirds’ answer, Dean stood up and walked to the room in the bunker that he intended to head to. He even managed to snatch a book from one of the library shelves to bring with him. 

As he walked to the kitchen, Dean couldn’t help to think of a way, _any other way_ , that could work for him to save Cas.

In the kitchen, Dean opened the fridge and took a bottle of beer out. He knew that he had to start somewhere, and this book might be it. However, Dean couldn’t help to have his mind playing with him. 

As he sat down on one of the chairs, Dean knew that he could be sitting here with Cas in front of him, with his permanently-confused look that was so adorable, and asking Dean if he had any idea yet on how to sort out the case. Which, ironically, would mean Cas’ own situation in The Empty.

“I’m so sorry, Cas, I failed you.”

That was the moment where Dean finally broke down. He can’t hold his tears anymore. Guilt and fear had wrapped him tightly that he almost couldn't breathe, and couldn't think clearly on the next step to rescue Cas. Dean felt helpless now he didn’t have the angel by his side anymore.

All this time, Cas was that one person who made him keep on going, keep on doing what he did best. He knew he could work on all the cases, fighting all the apocalypse, defying God and Heaven, everything that happened in his life, all of them were just better, just right with Cas by his side.

Now everything felt hollow.

_And you think that hate and anger, that's what drives you, that's what you are. It's not. And everyone who knows you sees it. Everything you have ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love._

Cas’ words seemed to return into Dean’s mind and made him chuckled in between his sobs. How did that awkward angel manage to string the words that he delivered to Dean before his death, probably will always be a mystery for Dean. But it was clear for him that Cas said it straight from his heart. From his love that was being kept for who knows how long. Out of fear that Dean would reject him, that Dean was the one that he knew he couldn’t have.

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean sniffled as he wiped his tears. “I’m not gonna let you get away after saying that, you sonuvabitch.”

Dean wasn’t even halfway through the first chapter of the book, and he was already on his third bottle of beer.


	3. Extracting Plan

“Dean?”

He heard a familiar voice called his name, but he hardly recognised the voice. His head was heavy, and his eyelids were even worse. Dean stayed in his position for a few more moments, while wondering if he should get up to answer the call.

“Dean?”

Another voice, this time it’s softer and had a peculiar accent. 

_What, who's this?_

Dean practically jumped and pulled his gun from- _where's the gun?_

“Dean, whoa, whoa.”

 _Eileen._ Eileen called him, and Sam.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Dean raised both of his hands.

Sam scoffed, “Yeah, that was a scare.” 

Dean wiped his face with his hands, and then he realised that he was in the library, which he didn’t remember moving there from the kitchen. When he looked down to the table where he slept, Dean also found beer bottles around him. One of them was even a bottle of whisky from his storage, and he didn’t remember taking it last night. Let alone remember drinking all of these bottles last night.

Sam tapped his big brother’s shoulder as he pushed a glass of water and a small tube of aspirin in front of him. “Take this, Eileen and I will cook breakfast.”

As he heard the word breakfast, Dean reflexively looked at his wristwatch; it’s almost eleven. How long has he been asleep? When did he fall asleep?

“Dean, I’m cooking bacon,” Eileen smiled mischievously, “you better come to the kitchen soon, or I’ll finish it.”

He knew that Eileen tried to cheer him up with the cooking, and Dean really appreciated it. At least the bunker felt even more like a home to him, now there’s Eileen with Sam. Dean also saw Jack stepped into the library, looking like he just barely awakened as well. 

It seemed like everybody slept in due to exhaustion last night.

“Okay, let’s have breakfast,” he took the aspirin and pushed it with the glass of water before standing up (and heard some bones cricking) then shuffled his way to the kitchen. When they were halfway, Dean turned to make sure Eileen saw his face and said with a smile, “Eileen, I can help you with breakfast.”

“No, I can manage. You and Jack just relax, Dean, also Sam can help me,” she replied with a knowing soft expression. 

Breakfast, or more likely brunch, went quite normal for Dean’s standard. Sam and Eileen cooked them an English breakfast, with fried bacon, sauteed mushrooms, roasted tomato, grilled egg, baked beans, and sausages. Turned out, Sam and Eileen woke up earlier than the others and went shopping for breakfast.

While they enjoyed their meal, Sam and Jack talked about the possibilities of power downgrading. Whether Amara might have taken all of Jack’s powers with Her as She ascends as the new God? Although Jack mentioned how he tried to cut his finger a bit last night, and it still recovered. It seemed like he still had a little bit of grace in him.

Just like Cas after he fell from Heaven.

Dean felt that his body worked on autopilot. He was there in the kitchen, enjoying breakfast while chatting with people he loved, but his mind and spirit weren’t in the same room.

He knew that the brunch time together probably was the relaxing time he needed. He also highly appreciated the meal cooked by Sam and Eileen. However, Dean couldn’t help thinking that he needed the brunch time to quickly end so they could look into the lore and books on how to help Cas, even though his all-night reading didn’t come to fruition.

When they finally finished eating, Dean offered to wash the dishes since his brother and Eileen had cooked. Jack told Dean that he would help, which Dean accepted gratefully. 

Right after the pair left the kitchen, there was a fat silence filled up the room. Dean knew that he probably should say something to the kid next to him, at least letting him know that Dean wasn’t upset that he couldn’t manage to wake Cas up just like the last time.

“How’re you today, Jack?” he started, and immediately felt stupid with his question, since they just spent about an hour having brunch together. Jack was really involved in their plan to rescue Cas.

“I feel better,” the young lad replied, “I’m looking forward to trying again today, Dean. I hope we can do it this time, and if we can’t, I’m sure we can come up with something.”

It amazed Dean how much the kid had grown. In human years, Jack would be around three years old. But as who he is, Jack is a full-grown man with maturity and patience that probably had passed Dean’s. Maybe he, Sam, and Cas did a good job raising him.

Such a complicated family.

They continued washing the dishes in a lighter mood, and Dean even made some jokes to Jack that needed further explanations for him to get it. Those were the times where Dean concluded that maybe Jack wasn’t as matured as he thought.

After all the dishes were done, Dean and Jack went to join Sam and Eileen in the library. It turned out, both people were already nosed deep in the books. Dean saw Eileen look up first and noticed them, before tapping Sam’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey,” the tall man looked up to his older brother and the kid, “so Eileen and I came up with an idea this morning, and we agreed that this might worth a shot.”

Dean sat on one of the vacant chairs, “Okay, let’s hear it.”

“So get this, remember when I was possessed by Gadreel many years ago?”

“I thought that wasn’t a memory that you’d like to recall?” Dean asked and raised his eyebrows. If he had to be honest, it also wasn’t the memory from his past that he was fond of. The time where he had to kick newly-human Cas out from the bunker, right after he could have him under the same roof, and protected him. All because of Gadreel.

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, maybe that’s why I didn’t think of it until today. So, when I finally managed to eject Gadreel, Cas told me that there was something in me, something angelic that resonated with me.”

Dean frowned at whatever that means. He didn’t even have a recollection of this incident. “How did I not know about it?”

Sam then looked so awkward, that could quickly raise suspicion to his big brother that he might or might not have an affair with the angel ages ago. He even could see the horror on Jack’s face. 

“Okay, not what you thought. It was when, uh, when you left us after I ejected Gadreel. And apparently, you went with Crowley to meet Cain, and got you the Mark of Cain.”

It dawned on Dean why he didn’t have any recollection of the incident. “Okay, continue.”

“Right. So, turned out what Cas felt in me - stop looking at me like that - was an angelic grace. Here,” Sam showed the book that he had opened in front of him. The book Castiel discovered when they were trying to sort out Sam’s situation around six years ago. “That whenever an angel possessed a human and left, they’d leave some sort of angelic fingerprint.”

Dean moved closer to his brother and tried to read the page. That was in Enochian. He looked up to Sam in questions as he rested his backside to the table. “So, you’re saying that I still got a bit of Michael inside of me? An archangel grace?”

“You might,” this time it was Eileen who spoke, “based on Sam’s story, Gadreel’s grace was fading each time Cas tried to heal him. While with you, Cas didn’t heal you. So it would be possible that the archangel grace in you is stronger, so it might still be there.”

As much as Dean didn’t want to remember it, both of them might have a point. 

“We might be able to rip a portal to The Empty,” Eileen continued, “Sam reckon that there should be something on the books here about it. Or, if we bumped a wall, we might ask for help from Rowena.”

Sam and Eileen’s plan somehow made a lot of sense to Dean, and it was something that he was willing to try to get Cas back. 

“So, how do we extract Michael's juice from me?”

Sam then sucked his teeth at the question, “Okay, I was quite sure we have the thing here in the bunker somewhere, but Eileen and I need to look for it first.”

“Um, okay. So, while you both are at it, Jack and I will call Rowena and probably ask her if she could help us with a spell or something.”

“Great,” Sam then signed to Eileen to tell her what they will be doing now, the girl then nodded and followed Sam out from the library.

As he saw them left, Dean couldn’t help thinking that they were actually getting nowhere with the plan to help Cas. The Empty was new territory for them, literally. Even though they’ve been familiarised with it when Cas died the last time, somehow they didn’t even bother to do research about it. Now, Dean had practically everyone worked on ways to help him get Cas out from The Empty.

“Dean, what’s your plan when you can get Cas out from The Empty?” 

Jack’s innocent question broke Dean’s attention from his laptop and addressed the young boy in front of him instead. For that quick moment, Dean felt like a widower who had to deal with his child’s questions about his late spouse. 

“Uh, what do you mean, Jack?”

And why in the world his response sounded like a widower who had to deal with his child's question about his late spouse?

“Well, you know, you and Cas have been in this on and off thing for years. I mean, ever since I know you, you two have been acting like, well, like parents to me. It was like you two have so many things to sort out, but the timing and situation were never perfect. Now, things gonna be different, do you have any specific plan to do with Cas?”

There were so many words that Dean had to process in a short time, with his brain overloaded already. 

“I-what? How is Cas and I are parents to you?”

“Well, from the way you two talked to me. Cas is the reasonable father, who would tell me what I should do if I want to survive in this world, and you’re more like the fun Dad. The Dad who’s more of experiencing firsthand and learning from it. You’re also the Dad who sometimes can be strict when Cas couldn’t say ‘no’ to me.”

Dean blinked in confusion when he heard Jack’s reasons, “Did any of those ever happen to us?”

“No,” Jack replied shortly, “I was concluding from our times together since I was born.”

“Right,” Dean had his attention back to his laptop, for a few moments, before he closed it and looked at Jack again. “Honestly, I don’t know what I want to do when Cas is back. Okay, that's not entirely true, I _know_ what I want to do, but I have no idea what next after that. I think I'm just thrilled that we can have him back here in the bunker. It’s like having the family completed, you know?”

“I understand. I also hoped that Cas would be back and Eileen will live with us here in the bunker. Our family is getting bigger.”

With that answer, Jack smiled widely, and it practically melted Dean’s heart. It turned out he really care that much for this kid, even though he said that Jack wasn’t family before. He really needed to manipulate himself to avoid hurting so much when they lost Jack due to Billie’s plan.

“Jack, I’m sorry for what I said,” Dean started, “I-I didn’t mean it when I said you’re not family. _Of course_ , you are. You’re our kid, Cas’, Sammy’s, and mine. Even if your power is low, we’ll still gonna protect you and accept you.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Jack might have the body of a twenty-something young man, but clearly his aura is of a child.

“Found it,” Sam’s voice boomed in the library, as he raised his hand that was holding a wooden box. “Now, please bear in mind that this device was made decades ago, or probably centuries ago where the technology wasn’t as advanced as now.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam, “Dude, that’s not comforting.”

“Well, the process for this grace extraction is far from comforting, Dean, so might as well,” Sam opened the wooden box and showed what was inside.

“Dude, are you fucking kidding me? That thing is as thick as a pencil!” Dean waved his hand to the syringe that might make an appearance in his nightmares.

Jack shared a similar horror expression on his face.

“That’s why I said that they had a different technology with us today,” Sam defended himself. “Although, if I have to be honest, the device itself probably isn’t the worst thing in the process. It was what you would see when it happened.”

“What do you mean?” curiosity filled Jack’s eyes as he asked this, and he did a squint that was obviously clear where he learnt it from.

Sam sighed dramatically and closed the box again before answering, “Dean will have flashbacks on everything that happened before Michael possessed him, and it won't be the good memories.”

Dean looked sharply to the device box in Sam’s hand, his brain was working so hard to decide. The very first thing he remembered happened before he let Michael possess him was Cas being dead, as well, and he was in the lowest state of him. The grieve and depression that he felt at the time might lead him to one poor decision after another, to the point that he would just accept that if he died. 

Then the next memory would be when he thought he lost Sammy when trying to rescue their Mum and Jack in the alternate universe, right before he said “Yes” to Michael. Dean also remembered how he and Cas argued that Dean shouldn’t do that. The sad, disappointed look on Cas’ face was one of few things that haunted Dean when he was being hijacked by Michael.

“Can we use my grace?” 

The three grown-up people turned to the millennial kid in the room.

“I’m a Nephilim, and if I remember correctly, being half-archangel made me one of the strongest celestial beings,” Jack smiled innocently. “Maybe with my grace, it would be even stronger to work?”

Dean shook his head at the idea, “Jack, your grandfather killed you. Twice. That won’t be a memory you want to re-experience.”

“I’m fine with that, Dean,” Jack replied, “besides, even though that happened, I'm here now and still have you guys, and now with Eileen as well. After what you all did for me, I think this should be one way to pay it back. Especially to you, Dean.”

Dean sighed. There was no way to talk to Jack about this anymore, the kid would insist on his idea. Sometimes Dean wondered where Jack learnt his stubbornness from.

“Okay, let’s try with your grace first then,” Dean finally said.

Dean knew that he couldn’t let everyone around him work this hard for something he wanted, especially Jack. He felt like he was asking too much of the boy. In the last twenty-four hours, Jack had done a lot for the world, literally, yet here he is, practically offering himself to help Dean.

If he had to be honest, Dean would like to sit on his idea for as long as it could. He knew that the people in this room would disagree. 

The idea came to him after recalling how Cas went half-dying to cross to The Empty. That and the fact that The Empty was a place where angels and demons would go when they died had made Dean put two and two together and came up with a ridiculous plan.

He would wait until the right time to offer it to Sam, Eileen, and Jack.

He would even fight for it if that’s what it takes to bring Cas back.


	4. The Queen and Jack

"Dean Winchester."

Dean looked up from the phone in his hand when he heard a particularly cheerful Scottish accent suddenly come to the room. A smile formed on his lips as he saw the familiar figure with lush ginger hair in front of him and showed a bottle of red wine on her right hand and a whiskey bottle on her left hand. 

"Your Highness, thank you for coming, and you come bearing gifts!"

"Of course, I should. You were lucky it was a slow day in Hell, so I can come over in a short time," Rowena placed both bottles on the table in front of Dean, then when she looked at Dean's face again, she came to a halt. "Dean? Is everything fine?"

"What?"

Rowena took a chair and sat in front of Dean, "You looked miserable. You even looked worse than when you were fighting with-," something just dawned on the Queen of Hell, then she looked around as if looking for someone. "Where's the handsome angel? You two are supposed to be inseparable."

That was a question that Dean didn't expect. He remembered, though, that Rowena was trying to help him and Cas to mend their fight not a long time ago. Dean closed his laptop and had his eye level stayed on his hands before answering the question. 

"Cas is, uh, he … well, he's the reason we need your help, Rowena."

The grief expression on Rowena's face took Dean aback. He didn't know what made the witch have that look. Was it really that she had become soft lately?

"Oh no, sweetie. I'm so sorry," Rowena walked closer to Dean and embraced him in a hug. 

Once again, Rowena showed that she could still catch Dean off guard. Her hug was surprisingly comforting, and Dean could feel as if the tensions in his body melted into tears that started to pool in his eyes. He didn't know if Rowena used any spell or what, but Dean realised that he needed it.

"So, what can I do you for, Dean?" Rowena broke the hug as she returned to her chair, and held Dean's hand, like a mother to her son.

Dean wiped his tears before answering her, "I need to get to The Empty to save Cas. It's the place where angels and demons go when they die, and none of us knows how to get there. The only one who's been there and returned safely, without being fully dead, was Cas."

"What did he do?"

Dean sighed, "Well, he went there in an almost-died state. He had his grace taken out to the point that he was dying, and it brought him instantly to The Empty. Then we simply put his grace back to return him."

Rowena blinked at Dean's story, that could probably mean awe or confusion, "That was surprisingly simple."

Dean chuckled in agreement, "I think it got something to do with Cas being an angel."

"So, what's the plan? You want to be an angel?"

The man with the mission leant forward to the table. He pulled his hand softly from Rowena and started to drum his fingers on the wooden surface before he gave a slow and staccato fashioned answer. "We kind of need a spell that can get us through to The Empty."

Rowena went silent at the idea, that sounded so alien to her, but then she responded. "Okay, have you boys got any ideas where to start?"

The question came at the right moment because as she finished the question, Sam and Eileen stepped into the library with a plate full of sandwiches for their lunch, and Dean pointed at them. "They will keep you up to speed, Rowena."

Rowena turned around and smiled, "Samuel, hello, and who's that girl with you? Should you introduce her to your Auntie Rowena?"

While Sam introduced Eileen and Rowena to each other, Dean couldn't help but realise that he hadn't seen Sam leave Eileen's side ever since she returned from Chuck's Thanos-snap. It was like Sam's afraid that once he got his attention away from Eileen, he'd lose her again. 

Dean couldn't blame Sam for acting that way. It wasn't even a year ago, his little brother finally had Eileen in his life again, only then to lose her for the second time because of Chuck.

Dean could understand if Sam followed Eileen around like a lovesick puppy now. He only hoped that Eileen could realise that and maybe after everything settled, they will have time to talk about it healthily.

"Well, I'm not using the apartment anymore. Anyway, so you guys will extract Jack's grace so Dean can go to The Empty to rescue his angel?"

Dean also wondered, of all the moments he could bring his attention back to the conversation, why would it be right when Rowena teased him?

The question that Rowena threw was something of the matter. However, Eileen couldn't help giggling at the remark, especially when she received a whisper of "Told you" from Sam.

"Yep," Sam showed the syringe to Rowena, who had her eyes widened at the size. "We reckoned since Jack had a Nephilim grace, it should be even more powerful than an archangel's."

"Okay, what do you guys need from me?" Rowena stood up straight as she offered her help.

Sam turned to his mentor in witchcraft, "Probably some ingredients to create a crossing spell. Do you mind if we look into your apartment when we managed to make the spell, Rowena?"

"You know you're always welcome to visit and take whatever you need from there, Samuel. Consider it my inheritance for you."

"So is it only Sam or can I go to your apartment to get your stuff, while Sam extracts Jack's grace?" Dean rose up from his seat.

"Where are you going, dove? Don't you forget I'm the Queen of Hell and the most powerful witch in the world? I can get my stacks transported here, in," Her Royal Highness of Hell snapped her fingers. Suddenly the Men of Letters' bunker library had several new shelves filled with Rowena's books and ingredients, "Merely seconds."

_"Whoa!"_

The new voice in the room came from Jack, who just entered the library with a bag of potato chips in his hand. "We have new books. Thank you, Rowena."

"You're most welcome, lamb," there was a fond smile on Rowena's face. At this point, she clearly had forgotten about Jack's heritage line. She decided that she would accept the Nephilim as a Winchester.

Sam clapped his hand, "Right, so, Eileen and I will extract Jack's grace, and Rowena, could you help with the spell?"

"I honestly don't know where to start, but yeah, I can help with that."

Dean nodded towards the other group as a sign that they'd be alright searching on the books, and that they can go to do the extraction process with Jack. 

"So, how's this process of coming up with a spell?"

Rowena looked directly into Dean's eyes, "I have to be honest with you, Dean, I don't know anything about this The Empty. Maybe you can tell me a bit about it, so I'll know what to do?"

"It's, uh, just like what I told you before. It's the place where angels and demons go when they die." 

He was just repeating a piece of information, he knew that, but that was the only thing that Dean knew about the mysterious place. 

"Amara said that she didn't know much about the place as well. Do you think Chuck made the place or did it exist at the same time as Chuck and Amara?"

It was still so little to learn about The Empty, not even enough for Rowena to start working on something, but she didn't have the heart to say it to the person before her. 

For the past few years, one of the most exciting phases in her life, Rowena knew Dean Winchester as a man with top-notch bravado. But now, he was practically broken and hollow. All because of the death of Castiel. 

"Okay, maybe we can go around the matter," Rowena opened a notebook that suddenly appeared out of thin air. "How many afterlife places that you and your brother, or anyone in your vicinity, could go without being _dead_ dead?"

He heard the question clearly, but Dean felt like he needed more assurance that he understood it. "What do you mean?"

"I know you, Samuel, and Castiel could get in and out Hell as you please, thanks to that spell," she smiled as Dean let out a small laugh. "Are there any other places that you can go to, even though you're not supposed to if you're not dead yet?"

Dean rolled his memory to find the answer. Now that Rowena mentioned it, he agreed that the three of them seemed to defy so many natural laws throughout their life, including being dead and resurrected from death. In so many ways even. 

To add everything up, Dean was also responsible for the death of Death, twice. Although the last one probably indirectly.

And then …

"There's Purgatory."

"Purgatory? The place where Leviathan lived?"

"Yeah, the whole Dante Alighieri," Dean smiled. Not a cheeky smile, but more to painful. As absurd as it sounded, but he felt like Purgatory was that one place where he had the most remarkable history with Cas. "It was a lifetime ago where Ca-Cas worked with your son to find it. He, uh, Cas needed some souls to fight his brother, Raphael, and Crowley mentioned Purgatory."

"Of course Fergus would know about it."

Another anecdote that brought a peal of soft laughter from Dean, "Yeah, of course. Well, long story short Cas and I were dragged there, although I wasn't sure if we were dead or not at the time. Given that if Cas was dead, he should be in The Empty, not Purgatory."

Before he continued his story, Dean showed his finger as a sign that he needed a moment. Dean got up and walked to the nearest drinking table to get two glasses, then he poured the whiskey that Rowena brought. 

"Milady," he handed one of the glasses to the woman sitting in front of him.

"Thank you, dove. Proceed."

"A few years later, Sam went to Purgatory with some sort of human smuggler demon. He needed to finish a trial, that one of them was taking a soul out from Hell and moving it to Heaven, and the closest possible way to do it was through Purgatory."

Rowena looked intrigued, "The trial to close up Hell."

"Oh, you heard about that?" 

"Well, demons gossip in Hell, Dean, and I might overhear it."

Dean threw the drink back before he poured more. "Of course you might. The last time I went to Purgatory was with Cas, with Michael's help. Oh, in our universe, Michael possessed our half brother, Adam. So, Michael opened up the rift to cross over there. Neither Cas and I died when we did that, we just … crossed over, really."

The fat pause that filled the air suddenly felt so heavy. Rowena couldn't help but stare at Dean, who suddenly looked so sad. 

"Was there something that happened in Purgatory, Dean?"

Dean's lips formed a sad smile, "Many things happened in Purgatory, Rowena."

Before Rowena could ask him another question, they heard heavy footsteps that came from the ward's direction, where Sam and Eileen would do the extracting process with Jack. As the three people showed, the expression on their faces managed to make Dean lose even the slightest hope that he thought he had when Rowena appeared in the bunker.

It was Eileen who first broke the news. 

"Jack, uh, Jack's practically powerless. His grace, he didn't have much left of it," she said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"What? How did that happen?"

Sam stepped in with Jack followed behind him, it was evident that the boy was afraid to meet Dean. "We think that Amara brought most of Jack's power with Her. You remember what Chuck said about Light and Darkness balance? It might be that to make Amara, The Darkness, work as a God, She would need the Light from Jack."

Dean fell silent with that explanation, he looked back and forth from Jack and Sam before sighing. "Yeah, that makes sense. So, extracting Michael's grace from me?"

Sam sat on the chair across Rowena, while Jack sat next to him and Eileen sat in front of him. "I'm afraid it wouldn't be enough as well, Dean. When Cas tried to extract Gadreel's grace from me _days_ after I ejected him, there wasn't enough for us to make a spell. Michael had left you for almost a year. If anything, you'd probably healed well, and the grace left in you might even be less than what's in Jack."

"I'm so sorry, Dean," Jack finally said, "I really want to help, I do."

Dean smiled at his adoptive son and replied, "That's okay, Jack. We'll find another way."

"No, I just keep on failing you," Jack's voice suddenly rose, making the rest of the adults startled. "I-I had your mother killed, and I'm also the reason why Cas was dead, taken to The Empty. I took everyone you love from you, Dean!"


	5. All This Time

The sudden hysteric from the young lad didn't seem to bother Dean. he was still sitting with the whiskey glass in his hand while eyeing Jack. The latter stood a foot away from the table and started to get teary. Dean sighed before he got up and walked to Jack, and when they stood face to face, he placed a hand on the back of his neck and tried to find Jack's eyes, only to find the green orbs of eyes were practically swimming in tears.

"Stop blaming yourself."

When he saw that his words had the boy's attention, Dean continued, "Cas … Cas is a Winchester, just like you. And if you noticed, Winchesters tend to make stupid decisions when saving others, especially the ones they love. Sam and I, you should know how many times we made deals with demons, angels, everything in between just for the other was safe. Yes, it never ended well, and somehow it just made us more miserable than before. Enter Castiel, it doubled since he, somehow, took up really well from Sammy and me."

"Does that make me a Winchester as well? I died for you boys," Rowena jumped in with her cheeky tone.

Dean turned to Rowena with his eyebrows raised, "We'll discuss that later, okay?"

The Queen of Hell hoisted her glass to show her agreement.

"As for my mother," Dean took his hand down from Jack, "I'm not gonna lie that I was really, _really_ upset at you. But then, as I thought more and as I spoke with Amara, my Mom … she wasn't brought back so I could have a second chance with her. Amara brought my mother back to show me not to live in her myth that I had since I was a kid. My Mom is a person of her own, she wasn't a perfect mother, but she tried. She tried so hard. She also had her wants and needs."

"And being brought back to life," Dean continued, "to see your sons as adults who are older than you probably was too much for her. She got through this phase, of course, as you saw. Then, things happened, and as Sam and I learnt of who she really was, maybe her time was up, again."

"Still, I'm sorry, Dean, Sam," Jack turned his head to Sam, who was sitting and smiled in response.

"Look, Jack," the younger Winchester started, "we kind of get it that it was probably not on our right to have our mother back. She was already dead thirty years ago. If she was returned here somehow, by Amara, then it probably for another purpose than to be a mother for us."

Dean returned to his chair, "Yeah, so at least she's happy now in Heaven."

Right after Dean ended his justification about his mother, there was an awkward silence filled the library. Everyone was still and practically staring at Dean as if waiting for him to suddenly explode in anger. 

Meanwhile, Dean probably didn't realise that he was the centre of attention from the others around him. He poured more whiskey into the glass and drank it in one go.

Dean took a deep hiss of breath after he finished his drink. He leant back to the chair, "So, Rowena, from what I've told you about The Empty and Purgatory, is there a way to make a spell to open a rift to The Empty?"

"I'll see what I can do, Dean," Rowena replied.

“You will need my blood.”

“What?” 

Jack lifted up his face and faced Sam and Dean. “Nick tried to summon Lucifer from The Empty last year. I don’t know what he did, but when I arrived there with, um, with Mary, he already opened the portal, using my blood. That he got when I confronted Nick here.”

“Wait, I think I remember that,” Sam added, “Dean, remember when Nick got Donatello hostage and we chased him to this cabin in the mountains?”

Dean tried so hard to roll his memory, “Um, yeah?”

“You were rescuing Donatello in the cabin, and I was outside. Nick suddenly came and he told me he was using Donatello to communicate to Lucifer in The Empty. Lucifer told him how to make a spell to open a rift to The Empty.”

Rowena listened carefully, “So there is a spell to do that, but can we trust him? I mean, it was Lucifer. If we did it wrong, it could be a spell to summon him, instead of Castiel.”

All three Winchester men fell silent at Rowena’s comment. She was right for being cautious, and after all, they had been deceived by Lucifer, and Nick in that matter, for so many times. It seemed just foolish to take whatever his words without a grain of salt. Figuratively, and also literally, probably.

"Uh," Jack started, and clearly he was treading carefully not to touch Dean's bad side at the moment. "I, uh, the last time I was there, The Empty said something about me making it loud when I was about to explode. Do you think something happened?"

Sam turned to Jack in interest, "What was loud, do you know?"

"No. It was dark and quiet. I didn't hear anything. I didn't know what she heard, what made her say it was loud."

"Her? The Empty is a woman?"

Jack shook his head lightly, "I think she could take up the shape of anyone. I remember Cas told me that The Empty came to him as Cas. Then when The Empty was about to take me, it took the shape of one of the angels, Dumah."

"So, The Empty was a place where it was all dark and silent, but somehow this entity could notice when there was a loud noise in it?" 

There was a calculating tone in Rowena's voice when she asked the question. 

"This is a piece of interesting additional information. Come on, Samuel, Eileen, maybe there's something that we can find to make a spell."

Dean turned to the next table, "Anything I can help?"

"Yes, love, could you maybe look for anything that can help us learn more about The Empty? The more information that we can get, the more that we can work on to make a spell," Rowena reached to squeeze Dean's arm softly with a smile. 

He knew that Rowena was one of the Winchesters' worst enemies back then. Yet, somehow things seemed to change after that night when she was furious for Crowley's death and confronted Billie. A weird night that started with her killing people, and somehow wanted to kill Sam, but ended with her and the brothers sharing a six-pack while pouring their hearts out about parenting and being children.

Although she might still seem like reserving herself, Rowena had shown that she was fond of the Winchesters, including Cas and Jack, in a tough loving way for the past year.

Dean smiled and tapped Rowena's hand before he stood up to get some books from the Men of Letters' collection. 

"I can help, Rowena," Jack stepped closer to the Queen, "what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, um," the red-haired lady hummed and she looked around, wondering if there was anything else that the young man could help.

Sam saw the exchange's confusion, then he turned to Eileen and communicated with her without saying anything. They only had to exchange looks, and an understanding came between them. 

"Jack," Eileen rose up from her chair and walked to the boy, "I think there's a room in the dungeon with Men of Letters' archives and documents. Let's find something there."

Dean could feel his heart skip a beat when Eileen mentioned the place. He knew which room she meant. The very chamber that he'd been deliberately avoided ever since they returned to the bunker, even to do some research for this mission. 

It was the room that made his heart beat faster and more violently whenever he came close, and he could feel his head start to bang and hurt whenever he thought about that room. 

He could see flashes of Cas' final moments in the room, from his confession to his content smile as The Empty swallowed him.

As Eileen led Jack to the dungeon, Dean silently had his eyes following them. Deep down, he was thankful to Eileen for coming up with the idea to check the archives there with Jack. He really didn't want to be the one who should go there.

Not this time.

The research that they did went for hours, for some reasons, Rowena kept on providing liquor to accompany their study. The bottle of wine and whiskey that she brought the first time had finished around two hours since they started flipping the pages. 

The red wine was claimed by Eileen for her and Jack in the dungeon. 

Next one would be a bottle of Moscato and Shiraz that Rowena had one of her demons brought into the bunker.

Sam and Dean weren't even surprised when a random Demon No 67 popped inside the bunker.

They started to think of making dinner when Sam began to feel slightly tipsy from drinking too much wine. Rowena once again made use of her demon minion to go and fetch them dinner, which this time came as a surprise to both Sam and Dean.

"Did you give your demons an allowance to buy us dinner?" Dean asked as he poured more Shiraz, a question that probably sourced from all the drinking he did and was met with a mysterious and knowing smile from the lady. Dean decided not to ask further. 

For a while, the bunker felt like home again for Dean. Although he couldn't help to diss himself for thinking that that night was a relaxing moment, even without Cas. They shared boxes of pizzas (which suspiciously had a very Italian name on the lid, and didn't look like anything Dean had seen from the pizza parlours in town). Everyone also shared stories to catch up with their lives.

Rowena had many exciting tales from the day she claimed the throne of Hell that are highly amusing. It was amazing to know that her witching skill was now even more powerful than the demons in Hell.

Sam and Dean shared how they confronted Chuck to Rowena, with Sam carefully treading around the topic of Cas' sacrifice. He'd left that to Dean, that if he wanted to share it.

The air in the library had turned lighter with their stories, Jack can even share how Chuck wanted to kill him twice for siding with the Winchesters.

"I honestly thought Charles was a charming, squirrelly man, who was just so awkward," Rowena received another slice of pizza from Dean. "I guess that was because he was weak. Do you think their role was actually reversed? Amara was The Light, and Charles was The Darkness?"

"We had that thought as well," Dean answered, "when you're rational with Amara, She was more like a God than Chuck. Also, She was more compassionate than Chuck."

Rowena chuckled, "With him actually being like that, I wouldn't be surprised that his children were all rebellious; Lucifer, Castiel, Gabriel."

"Oh, Sammy, remember Balthazar? The angel who hated Celine Dion?"

Sam chuckled at the mention of the name, "Oh man, he was just another level. Rowena, if you think Gabriel was cheeky with his charm, wit, and obsession with porn, you should meet Balthazar. He was the poster boy of a hedonistic lifestyle."

"The first time we met him," Dean began while pouring another serving of whisky, "he was in this Liberace-styled house. With a smooth beat song that sounded so dirty playing, holding a glass of whiskey. He had this sexy Scottish-French vessel that talked with an accent, and he also wore a v-neck shirt and rings. He was very seductive to Cas."

Both Rowena and Eileen laughed at that, even Jack.

Rowena then stated, "Could you blame him, Dean? Castiel really was a handsome angel, and I think you had a crush on Balthazar given how you remembered the details of him."

"No, I didn't," Dean rebuffed it, "it was such a surprise after seeing Cas and other angels in sharp suits, then there was Balthazar in his European style."

"Huh, now you mentioned it," Sam mumbled.

After they finished their dinner, the research continued, Eileen and Jack returned to the Archive Room. It was almost two in the morning when Rowena noticed Sam had fallen asleep on a stack of books to hold his head.

"Boys, I think it's time for you both to call it a day. Samuel, I saw you sleeping, and Dean, you haven't moved from that page since an hour ago."

They agreed that it's time to rest. Sam went to collect Eileen from the Archive Room, then he told Dean and Rowena that he'll send Jack to bed as well. 

Meanwhile, Dean waited for another ten minutes before he said good night to Rowena, and nicked the whiskey bottle that was still half full.

"Don't drink too much, Dean. We still have to do some research tomorrow."

Dean only smiled at the notion before he placed a kiss on top of Rowena's head, "Night, Rowena, and thank you so much."

Dean walked to his room but stopped midway. He turned to look to the other side of the bunker, where the Archive Room was. He felt his chest start to drum as he took the starting steps approaching the room. 

His breathing started to puff as if he just finished a 5K run. The closer he was to the Archive Room, the more dampness he could feel in his eyes.

He gulped the whisky as the room came to his vision, hoping that the alcohol could help him to function better. Carefully, Dean opened the door and looked inside the room. 

It was still like that night, the burnt sigil was still visible on the door. The sigil that was made with Cas' blood. Apparently, the angel had fallen that far, and he had lost that much grace that he bled now. 

Dean sauntered to the spot where Cas stood and poured out his heart to Dean, all teary and emotional. While all Dean could do was stare at him. 

Stupidly.

He could say something to Cas. He could say _anything_ to Cas. But he just didn't expect that Cas would say it first to him. 

All this time, with Cas being an angel and had his own way of thinking and feeling things, Dean would reckon that _he_ would be the one who opened his heart to Cas and told him that he _loved_ him. 

All this time, Dean Winchester was in love with _his_ angel, Castiel. 

Only he was too afraid to realise it.

"Dammit, Cas."

Dean felt his chest hurt, but the different kind of hurt than what he felt right in this room before Cas drew the sigil. 

He missed Cas.

He missed Cas so much.

Would he be able to meet that angel again? Now they were in a dead-end to find anything that could help them pass to The Empty?

Would this be the end of his story with Cas? 

That he didn't get to tell Cas how much he loved him, and Cas wouldn't know that he was wrong? 

That he could have what he always wanted, that he could have Dean. 

That Dean would be more than happy to have Cas as his.

Dean dropped to his knees and placed his arms and head down on the chair before he started to break down, and sobbing. Just like a few nights ago after Cas was taken. 

He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear Cas saying that he loved Dean.

He wanted to reply to it.

"And I you, Cas."


	6. The Missing Page

He didn't know what woke him up, it could be the cold and hard surface underneath his body, or the sound of people talking around him, even in whispers. All he knew was his head felt comfy even though he was sleeping on the floor. 

It took Dean a few more seconds before he realised that he was sleeping with a pillow on his head. However, his back might have a different experience, since he still could feel the coolness of the stone floor on his back. Surprisingly to him, his back felt quite good. Maybe the medical article that he read a few years ago was right, sleeping on a hard straight floor can be good for your back.

Dean finally opened his eyes and found a fluffy blanket with a picture of Yoda covering him and a pillow wrapped in a Millenium Falcon pillowcase. Now that he thought of it, he didn't remember when he moved from the chair to this corner of the room. Apparently, he was still in the Archive Room. He didn't even remember when he finished his whiskey.

"Good morning."

He turned to see the source of voice from somewhere behind him, it was Eileen. Dean got up and rubbed his eyes before taking a look at who else was with him in the Archive Room. He still needed to squint to get a clearer look. There were Eileen and Jack, who were sitting face to face as a small study group. Well, he should've guessed from the Yoda blanket.

"Hey, morning. What time is it?" He folded the blanket and stacked it with the pillow.

"Around ten," Eileen replied and showed Dean her digital watch. Something that was probably futile, since Dean's vision was still blurry from waking up. "Jack and I put the pillow and blanket, I hope they're comfortable."

Dean got up to put the beddings on the chair that was on the centre of a demon sigil, before he joined them, "Oh, yeah, they're really nice, thank you. How long have you guys been here?"

"About an hour or so," Jack shrugged and pushed a bottle of mineral water to Dean, "Eileen was awakened earlier and saw you here. She thought we forgot to lock the door."

"Yeah, I, uh, I didn't mean to fall asleep here," Deans answered before drinking the water.

Eileen then presented Dean with a plate full of sandwiches and placed it in the middle of them. "I made this for us. I reckon you would be hungry when you woke up and needed some comfort food. I can't make pies, sorry."

Dean chuckled at Eileen's confession, he really felt grateful that it was the two people in front of him who found him asleep. He could imagine the scolding he would get if it was Sam. Not that he didn't like what his brother would do, it just he probably didn't have the energy to face that right after he was awakened from sleep, and at his current state.

"You're golden, Eileen. This is perfect." He took and wolfed one sandwich before his hand moving to the next one. "Sammy's really lucky to have you, you know. Where is he anyway?"

"Rowena just arrived again, so he's working on a spell to get to The Empty with her. They're like teacher and student, so adorable," the girl giggled before she took a piece of sandwich. "Were they always like that?"

Another laughter was released from Dean's mouth, "No. I think it started around two years ago? We just got along well with Rowena. I think after her son, Crowley, the former King of Hell, died."

"Oh, she's his mother?"

"Yeah. Look, I know you were dead because of Crowley's Hellhound, but it was all on the British Men of Letters. They're such dicks. Crowley and I were on a bad path at the time, but I can assure you he was okay most of the time."

Eileen looked at Dean, as if he just suddenly changed his eye colour, "You have a thing to make people, even your former enemies, fond of you, Dean."

"What?"

"Crowley, Ketch, somehow they have all befriended you. of course, there's Rowena as well," the girl smiled knowingly.

Dean chuckled at her comment, "I'm sure Rowena was fond of Sam for a long time, not in that way, mind you. Maybe she saw potential in him, or she just liked to tease him." 

"Samuel," as if on cue, all three - Dean, Eileen, and Jack - imitated Rowena's Scottish accent, then they shared a laugh.

Dean knew that he gained even more respect towards Eileen for enjoying the fact that another woman was teasing her boyfriend. She wasn't even sarcastic at all. 

"What I don't get is Sam kept on denying that he's a witch's apprentice. I mean, even you could see it, right?" 

Once again, both Eileen and Jack expressed their agreement to Dean's words, by nodding vigorously in unison while eating the sandwiches.

As they had their conversation going, Dean noticed that Jack had a growing curiosity about his life and Sam's since yesterday. Maybe Jack felt that now they were sort-of free of Chuck, he could start being the child with parents, and he'd like to know more about his parents. All of them.

There was a moment where silence fell on them as they continued reading while eating. Eileen chose this time to break the silence and addressed her soon to be brother in law, "Dean, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer it if you're not comfortable."

Dean smiled, he knew that the question might not be comfortable for him. It might also be related to Castiel. "Sure."

Eileen took a deep breath, and the expression on her face looked as if she was arranging the words of her question to make it sound appropriate. "You really love him, don't you? Castiel? I mean, was this where he … was taken?"

It was a question that Dean expected, actually, but it still hit him hard. 

"Yeah," Dean replied softly and tried so hard to keep the smile on his face, even though he knew that it would be weaker with every second passed. "But I was too stupid not to realise it."

The Archive Room was silent once again. Even the sound of Jack chewing the sandwich suddenly felt so loud. It gradually softened when he realised the awkward silence. 

Eileen placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, and her expression became softer when Dean turned to face her. "Then we will find a way for you to rescue him, so you can tell Castiel how you're feeling for him."

That was a statement that Dean didn't expect. Eileen really knew how to lift up spirits, and Dean was thankful for that. "Thanks, Eileen. You too, Jack," Dean turned to the kid who picked up another slice of sandwich. "So, you guys found anything good? Clearly, I didn't do anything useful last night."

Jack quickly swallowed to answer Dean, "Don't worry about that, Dean, we understand. Actually, last night Eileen and I had a discussion about The Empty's origin. Eileen seemed highly interested in it."

The girl in the room set an innocent look on her face, but it was more like someone who just got caught doing something mischievous and tried to hide it. 

"I'm curious. I grew up with the knowledge that there was only Heaven and Hell in the afterlife, Okay, there was Purgatory as well, but it wasn't as discussed as Heaven and Hell."

"Apparently in schools, especially the religious ones, they don't talk about Purgatory and The Empty," Jack added.

Eileen nodded in agreement with Jack's words, then she continued her story, "Then Sam told me about The Empty swallowing Billie, or Death? Does that mean Death is dead now? If she was, who's the new Death? What happened to the Death that you killed, Dean? Would he be in The Empty as well, even though he wasn't a demon or angel? And-"

"Wait, wait," Dean lifted up his index finger, while he kept looking down and the gears inside his head kept on moving, this time faster and more vigorously compared to the past few days. "What did you say?"

Eileen blinked at the question, she honestly didn't get which part of her rambling that caught Dean's attention. "Was the Death you killed is in The Empty?"

Dean shook his head, then looked up to meet Eileen's face, "No, no. the new Death. Lucifer made some random girl as Death when we were looking for ways to defeat Chuck. But, of course, she was dead as well afterwards. Which means the position of Death is vacant again, and we didn't know who was the next in line."

Eileen's face looked brighter now she could understand where Dean would go with the idea. "Jack, you said Billie could go to The Empty as she liked. What if the new Death can do that as well? And maybe they can help us with rescuing Castiel."

"That's great! That's great, Eileen!" Both Jack and Eileen did a high five over the concept, then the young kid turned to Dean with growing excitement on his face. "Do you think we can summon the new Death?"

"Should be. I mean I summoned Death twice before, the most recent was when I asked him to send me away from Earth due to Mark of Cain in me, and," Dean paused abruptly. He suddenly remembered what happened when they summoned Death the first time, "The first time would be when, uh, when Bobby, Sam, and I wanted to kill Cas."

Neither of Eileen and Jack replied, they only blinked owlishly at Dean's answer, then looked at each other. Neither of them needed to say the words. Still, they were in mutual agreement that Dean and Castiel had gone through so much throughout their friendship or relationship, or whatever it is that they both were having.

"You and Cas really have an _interesting_ relationship, yeah?" Eileen asked, and resonating to her confusion and wonder, her signing hands also slower in movements.

"To be fair, he was a dick angel at the time," Dean raised his hands to defend himself. "Long story short, he swallowed half of the souls in Purgatory to win the Civil War in Heaven. Then he claimed himself as the new God, and went murdering people who he didn't see eye to eye with."

Eileen's eyebrows raised even higher if that was possible, "Right, one of these days, I want to hear more about your love journey with Cas, Dean."

"Ooh, I want to hear it too! It would be fun to hear how your parents met."

"Okay, where is this being a child excited for his parents came from?"

Jack shrugged, "Well, I have three Dads already, and you and Sam are brothers, I could just watch you guys have the brotherly fights on a daily basis. You and Castiel, on the other hand."

Dean glared at Jack, only to meet the child's playful smile. "Right, anyway … this is excellent, guys, we're onto something, finally! Let's go meet Sam and Rowena to tell them this plan."

"Yeah, Dean, you might want to brush your teeth first," Jack said as he got up to his feet and cleaned up the back of his pyjama pants.

Dean followed Jack's advice to clean up himself, so he did more than brushing his teeth. He took a shower and washed his hair. Probably it was the talk that he had with Eileen and Jack that brought them to their first light at the end of the tunnel, or probably the fresh hot water that just rinsed his whole body. All Dean knew, as he walked out from the bathroom, he felt totally refreshed and ready to meet whatever the world will offer to him.

He practically bounced to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He even whistled one of his favourite songs, _Shake It Off_ by Taylor Swift, before continuing to the library and meeting the others. 

"Hey, guys."

"Well, well, look who's up," Rowena was the first one replying to him, as she was standing in front of the new bookshelf that was the closest to the library's entrance. "How're you feeling today, dove?"

Dean smiled as he offered his elbow for Rowena to grab as they walked to the others on the centre table. After Rowena went to sit in front of Sam, who looked confused with one of the books he read, Dean leaned his bottom on the table next to the other four people who were sitting on. 

"A bit better. Anyway, have Eileen and Jack told you witches about the new Death?" He addressed Sam and Rowena.

"What about her? Him? Them?"

Rowena's response brought a chuckle to Dean. He put the coffee cup in his hand on the table and began, "Exactly. We didn't know who Death is now after Billie was taken by The Empty. Then Eileen came up with a great question that eventually led to another great question by Jack."

"Who's the new Death?" Eileen said proudly.

"Do you think we can summon the new Death?" followed by Jack, who shared a similar expression as Eileen's on his face. "We were thinking, you know, if Billie could visit The Empty anytime she wanted before, maybe the new Death can also do that? As a perk of being Death?"

Dean swung his arms to the two people next to him as if presenting a magic trick. "Summoning Death might be worth trying, guys. I still remember parts of the spell from the last time I did it. Do you still remember it, Sammy?"

Sam's forehead made its iconic wrinkles that Dean usually teases as his wifi signal. Then he snapped his fingers, "We got the recipe, remember? It was at Bobby's house. Then we summoned Death, Cas was there, and then-"

There was a significant pause from Sam before he finally continued, "Wait, I'll check in the Archive Room, and, Dean, maybe you can check in the car? There's a possibility that we brought it with us after Bobby died, and you might have it when you summoned Death the second time."

"Right!" This time, Dean snapped his fingers in agreement with Sam's words before heading to the garage.

After the two brothers left the room, the other three people shrugged and gossiped about them, especially since Jack asked Rowena how Sam became her unofficial apprentice. Eileen, of course, was ready to listen to the tale. 

Rowena then poured a glass of whiskey and opened a bottle of orange juice (that Demon No 186 magically brought as she requested) for Jack. The young boy didn't look too impressed at the bright coloured bottle, but one motherly look from Rowena had him accepted it with a smile. Soon, the three of them were engaged in a light talk about how Rowena and the Winchesters used to have a complicated relationship, along with Crowley.

"Found it!" Dean's heavy and hurried steps echoed in the halls, and they got louder as he approached their working table. "Sammy's right, it was-wait, why are you guys looking suspicious here?" 

The giggling between Eileen, Rowena, and Jack didn't stop when Dean asked the question. Hence, Rowena gave her reply as she leant her chin on top of her intertwined fingers, "We were just acquainting, love. I was just telling stories about our adventures together."

"That's even more suspicious," Dean walked closer to the table as if the other people there would pounce on him if he made a sudden movement.

"Never mind that, Dean, you found the ingredients?" Eileen cut in.

"Yeah, yeah, it's in the car. Sammy! Hey, Sam!" 

As Dean called his little brother, Rowena took the single page from Dean's hand. It looked highly familiar to her. She recognised the handwriting. She was familiar with the ancient design that framed the row of ingredients and the instruction. She knew the texture of the paper. 

No, it wasn't paper.

"This was a page from the Book of the Damned."


	7. The Handmaiden

Dean turned to the witch as she said that. "What?"

"This Death Summoner page was taken from Book of the Damned. How did you boys get this?" Rowena asked with curiosity in her face, that was also combined with excitement. "I noticed a page missing in the book, I tried to look for it, but it was futile. Turned out you boys had it all this time."

Dean turned to his brother, "We got it from-?"

"Crowley?" Sam replied, and shrugged. "At least Bobby said that. Remember, we were at his home, and he received a package outside. Said it was from Crowley."

"Oh, right."

"Interesting," Rowena smiled while continuing reading the page. It seemed that she had accustomed to reading the puzzling code of Book of the Damned. Or she simply had the perks to auto-translate/decode the book now she's the Queen of Hell. Whichever it was, Rowena seemed to be able to read the page smoothly, compared to when they first encountered the book.

"Okay. This was quite a simple spell, actually. It was the ingredients that might be a bit complicated. But it shouldn't be a problem for my handmaiden."

"Your what now?"

"You've got a handmaiden?" Sam threw the question that his brother failed to ask.

Rowena smiled smugly, "Of course. I'm the Queen of Hell," she said as she clapped twice from where she sat. A few seconds of silence in the library before a familiar female's voice in a British accent was heard in the room.

"Well, well. It's been a while since I saw you boys."

Dean practically jumped from his seat when he heard the voice from behind him. He turned around to ensure that he was right about the owner, "Bela?"

The woman was as beautiful as Dean remembered. Her brunette hair was half pulled on a ponytail, while the rest of it was flawlessly down to her shoulders. She wore a low v-neck top covered with a body-fit black trench coat, she had the sleeve pulled up to the middle of her arm. Bela also paired the outfit with a short black and red tartan skirt and a pair of knee-length boots.

"Hello, Dean. You're even more handsome than I remember. Are we still up for that angry sex?"

Dean snickered, "Sorry, honey, this bar's no longer open for business. Although, look at you, sporting the naughty school girl perfectly."

"Glad you like it, Dean. I picked it especially for you, I heard you had a thing for someone's brunette and wearing a trench coat. Unfortunately, I don't have blue eyes," Bela walked closer to Dean in a flirtatious way. 

Dean gave Bela a mocking smile, then he addressed Rowena again with disbelief on his face, "This is your handmaiden? Bela Talbot?" 

Rowena chuckled. It was evident in her cheeky smile that she had been looking forward to this moment to happen. Where she surprised the boys with a familiar face that even the brothers wouldn't expect to encounter again in any circumstances. She tapped the table to call on Bela to sit there, and the brunette obeyed the signal. 

Neither Dean nor Sam took what happened before their eyes as something usual. They both had questions in their minds, but none of them started to throw one.

"Bela here is one of my trusted crossroad demons," Rowena started her explanation, as she placed a hand tenderly on Bela's thigh. Again, Sam and Dean stole questioned glances at each other. "Not only she brought me many, many condemned souls, but she also beautifully managed to extend contracts as well. So, I'm quite sure that Bela can be the right demon to gather the ingredients."

Dean looked to Bela, who actually stared back at him with a smile. The one that Dean suddenly recalled was always shown whenever she was up to something and would get the boys in trouble. "Uh, well … you really would do that? I mean we, I wasn't particularly nice to you right until your last moments, you know."

"Oh, come on, Dean," Bela answered, "it's been ages. More than a decade, even."

Rowena smiled at Bela, then she gracefully turned to the other people in the room, "I always love to listen to old stories about my Fergus from her."

"Why did Crowley condemn you?" asked Sam.

Bela cocked her head to one side while she tried to roll her memories back to, as she said, more than a decade ago, "Something about the Colt, or was it Lilith? I honestly forgot. He even threw me into this alternate universe or something in Hell, where I have to survive a zombie apocalypse, and somehow your father killed my lover."

Dean could only blink as he listened to her. If he had to be honest, it wasn't the information that he should be surprised at, considering how John Winchester died, but still, it was shocking. 

"Our Dad's still in Hell?"

"I don't even know, honestly," she shrugged, "I didn't see him where I was, I mean besides in that alternate universe Hell thing Crowley showed me."

With what Bela had told him, Dean honestly didn't know how to react to that. That was so much information that he received in ten minutes.

"Hey, Bela, I-I'm sorry that we didn't part on good terms the last time. We should, could be helpful with each other, given our fate. Also, I'm sorry about what happened to you, you don't deserve it."

The brunette's smile got wider when she heard Dean's words, "Well, knowing you died by the Hellhound after I did was good enough for me, Dean. Maybe I should trust you guys more, now I understand why Crowley and my Queen here are very fond of you both. Thank you, boys."

"Glad to see you well, Bela, given the circumstances," Sam said.

There was another moment of softness in the air after Sam's words.

"So," Bela broke the silence and took the page with the Death summoning spell. "You want me to get the ingredients to summon Death - which this is the list - so you can go to The Empty to rescue your angel boyfriend? No problemo, Dean, I'll be back in a jiff."

"That," Dean was about to reply to Bela's words, but she had already disappeared before them. All he could do now was shifting his attention to Rowena, "Really? You gossiped about me too with her?"

"I don't have to gossip about you," Rowena defended herself, "almost every demon in Hell knew about an angel who fell in love with the Righteous Man. Some of them were even upset, you know, when they learnt that Castiel was taken by The Empty. They rooted for you two."

Dean blinked and frowned, "Why?"

"A mystery to myself as well, I mean you both were irritating to watch. Frustrating even. How did you not know that the angel's been in love with you until he told you, Dean?"

"Wait, _what?_ " Sam made a quick turn from the book that he was reading and made his hair fly almost like in the shampoo commercial. "When did this happen?"

The older Winchester threw Rowena a faux annoyed look, something that he'd given so often towards people he loved. It didn't take long for Dean to finally decide that it was about time he told them about what happened in the Archive Room a few nights ago. 

After all, these people in the library with him today had been very supportive of him and really gave their all to help him rescue his angel. 

"It was when Billie came for Cas and me," he started and tried hard to keep his voice steady. "The deal Cas had with The Empty was to exchange Jack with his happiness. Now, Jack, I really don't blame you here, Cas was just _that_ stubborn."

The boy smiled to express his gratitude towards the man standing and leaning to the table.

Dean noticed Jack's smile, then he continued, "The Empty told Cas that when Cas felt true happiness, it would come and claim him. Cas thought that he could never have his true happiness, that's why he kept the deal to himself, knowing that The Empty could never take him. Until he revealed it to me a few nights ago, when Billie was behind the Archive Room's door and ready to kill both of us."

"That was the time Cas chose to tell me about the deal, and told me about his true happiness," Dean paused as he smiled, and he knew his voice started to shake. "Cas found out that he could be happy in just being, in just saying, instead of having what he wanted. So he did. He said it to me. That he loves me."

There was a significant silence in the room after Dean shared the story. None of them is willing to start responding. Even Rowena, who gave him an understanding smile and nodded as a sign for him to continue whatever it is that Dean wanted to say.

"So, yeah. I'm sorry if this mission is a bit selfish on my side, guys. I want to rescue Cas so I can tell him that it wasn't one-sided."

Again, no one in the room spoke to respond to Dean's story. They knew that Dean cared a great deal about Cas, and he would not let the angel stray too far from his side, but none of them would expect that one Dean Winchester would go _all the way_ , to finally tell the angel that he loves him. 

This is a meaningful and important step for Dean, and he knew it. Everybody knew it. 

"I'm so jealous of this Castiel."

Bela suddenly appeared with a bag in her hand, that was filled with the ingredients.

Who knew that the cheeky comment from Bela was what everyone in the library needed to break the ice. Dean chuckled at that note, "I told you, honey, this bar is no longer in business. But, I will let you know if Cas is _that_ upset at me and decided to reject me."

"Ah, back to being cheeky now, are we?" Bela's comment made Dean chuckle, then she continued to Rowena, who waited patiently for her to present the ingredients bag. "Here are your ingredients, my Queen."

"Good girl," Rowena received the bag, then she let Bela excuse herself to return to Hell. "Now, shall we begin the summoning?"

The summoning process was familiar to Dean, but he didn't recall what came after. He didn't remember the thick black smoke coming and started to surround them. He _definitely_ didn't remember the lights flickered when summoning Death.

However, he recognised the figure who suddenly appeared in front of him, which explained all the theatrics that happened. A man with short hair, aristocratic facial hair, smug smile, and a sharp suit seemed impossible to crinkle. Dean could hear the deep voice with a thick British accent in his ear, even before the person before him opened his mouth.

"Hello, boys. Mother."


	8. Death, Ring, Death-scythe

It was like experiencing a flashback, seeing Crowley back in the bunker with all of his regalias that the Winchester had familiar with. 

What was different was the death-scythe in his hand. 

Based on his experiences with both Deaths, Dean could say that each Death had their own unique scythe. The first Death has a relatively traditional version, just like what you would see on storybooks and all. While Billie's was a bit of modern fashion.

Meanwhile, Crowley's. 

Dean was quite sure he never saw the type of death-scythe like what was in Crowley's hand. It was jet black, with a vast opaque half-crescent blade that shone in silver, and on the back of the head of the staff, was a shape of a ferocious canine. That most likely was a Hellhound. Then on the neck part of the hound was a sleek spiked collar with a chain connected to the part where the blade's sharp detail met the handle. It wasn't hard to see and admit, with Crowley, he really paid attention to appearance. 

"Crowley?" Dean began, "You're the new Death?"

"Surprise," the British man said in a sing-song with a smile before he tapped the end of the device in his hand and made it disappear. Another theatrical performance from Crowley that he was clearly proud of. "Mother, how are you? I'm surprised to see you _alive_."

"Fergus," Rowena returned the smile, "what makes you think that I'm alive? I'm currently taking over _your_ throne, Fergus, you won't recognise it the next time you're visiting. "

There was a mild reaction on Crowley's face that actually was hard to see, except when you knew him as much as Dean Winchester did. 

"Well, if there's anybody who should sit on my throne, then I'm glad it's you, Mother," Crowley walked to the small table that had a bottle of scotch and several glasses. He helped himself with the drink, before turning around dramatically to everyone in the room. 

"Right. So there's Moose, Squirrel, Mother, and you two," Crowley looked back and forth to Eileen, who was sitting next to Sam, and Jack, who was on the other table with Rowena. "I don't think we've met. I'm Crowley, former King of Hell, and apparently, I'm now upgraded to Death. Not sure if I should thank those two lumberjacks since I was dead from helping them. Just like any other people in their vicinity."

Dean knew that it was Crowley being his usually sassy self. But the words really got him, since that was how they all gathered here. 

"Well, this is Eileen," Sam introduced his girlfriend to his frenemy.

"The Moosette?"

"Yeah, he called me Moose," Sam told Eileen in a defeated way when she turned to ask what Crowley meant by that.

Eileen's eyes widened in surprise at yet another new fact about Sam. Still, then she chuckled at the explanation that Sam gave her. She turned to Crowley while saying "Hello" both verbally and in sign language.

To everyone's surprise, there was a visible expression of excitement on Crowley's face when he saw Eileen was communicating with him using sign language. Another surprise was when Crowley willingly responded to Eileen in the same fashion. For a quick moment, they both were conversing in sign language that none of the others could follow, including Sam.

"So, Moose, lovely Eileen here just told me that we might have the same northern Britain origin. She was from Ireland," Crowley told Sam teasefully, and he extended his arm to place a hand on Eileen's in a way that resembled a royal prince to his princess. "Also, she's been dead, and you brought her back to life? I might want to hear more about that later, my dear."

"Well, my first death was because of _your_ Hellhound," Eileen replied flatly.

"What?"

"I remember seeing Ketch before I lost consciousness. That was cowardly of him to sic a Hellhound to me."

Crowley stopped on his steps and looked at Eileen, "On behalf of my Hellhound, I apologise. I didn't expect Ketch to release my hounds to you in such a cowardly manner. I expect him to go for these lumberjacks."

"Hey," Sam replied in a tired voice, before he continued, "please leave her be. She's alive now."

"I haven't said anything yet," Crowley deadpanned before he kissed the top of Eileen's palm. Then he turned to the young boy who seemed excited to meet a new supernatural friend of the Winchesters. "And who's this twink? Yours, Squirrel?"

"Dude, he's _underage_!" Dean snapped at the comment. "That's Jack, Jack Klein. You might remember him as the Nephilim, Lucifer's son."

"Hello," Jack smiled and gave Crowley his trademark wave. "Nice to meet you, Crowley. I, uh, I'm sorry that my father had you dead. I'm with the Winchesters now."

A smile appeared on Crowley's face that could pass as a fond smile when he heard the words that came out from Jack. "You seemed like a decent man for someone who had Lucifer as a father. Did these boys teach you well? Moose, Squirrel, Fea-"

Crowley stopped when he had his sight to empty space next to Dean, then he _finally_ realised that someone was missing. "Where's your angel, Dean?"

"And we went past the courtesy chat," Dean stood up straight, now his time to speak had come. He walked closer to Crowley and started to look at the Scottish man from head to toe as if still trying to make sure that what he had before him was real. "First of all, _how_ are you Death? What happened?"

Crowley shrugged, "How should I know? I just got this position a few days ago, and apparently, someone, or _something_ , thought it would be funny to have a former King of Hell as Death. I'm not complaining, though. I had a good time reading the books of people's end. Very entertaining. I haven't got to yours though, Dean, I just got to G. There was one book that said 'God', but I'm not sure if it was for the actual God or someone with the last name of God."

Sam leant forward on the table before he threw his question, "So where were you all this time? You were dead around three-four years ago, Dean prayed to Chuck to bring you back, but nothing happened, and you just became Death a few days ago?"

"Were you at The Empty, Crowley?" Dean threw the question that he'd been holding himself not to say.

To everyone's surprise, Crowley set his attention to Dean in an intense way. "How did you know about _that_ place?"

"That's actually why we summoned you. Well, summoned Death in this matter," Dean's voice softened when he heard Crowley's question. Then he paused dramatically and sat next to Jack before he continued, "Cas was taken to The Empty a few days ago, and I want to rescue him."

Crowley blinked owlishly at the answer for a few seconds before actually responding. "You Winchesters really love to throw your lives away for others, yeah?"

Dean chuckled when he heard what his old friend said, "Well, maybe what you said was right, people around us tend to die whenever they want to help us. Which, I believe an apology is in order, that you had to die when you helped us the last time."

"Eh, my fault for growing soft for you both, and Castiel."

Again, Crowley's reply managed to make Dean laugh. For a moment, Dean knew that he missed bantering with Crowley. "This time it's different, Crowley. I have my reason to rescue Cas. I mean, to really, _really_ try to rescue Cas, and not giving up before I did it."

The new Death squinted at Dean before he picked up where the conversation left off, "I assumed this has something to do with that blush on your face and the fastened heartbeat of yours, Dean."

"What? How did you-"

"So, I was _right_ ," Crowley unbuttoned his suit jacket and pulled a chair in front of Rowena to sit there. He smiled at his mother for a second before had his attention to the older Winchester again. "First, to answer your earlier question, yes, when I died in the alternate universe, I was awakened at The Empty. A lonely and depressing place, where you could hardly see anything and hear anything. There was practically nothing in there, I almost lost my mind staying there, can you imagine?"

"Well-"

" _Don't_ answer that, Moose," the Scottish man lifted up his finger as a warning, and was met with the other man raising both of his hands in acceptance. "I didn't know how long I was there, until what felt like not a moment ago I was pulled from The Empty. When I opened my eyes, I was at Death's library, with this ring on the desk and a small note with "Use these" written on it and that monster of a scythe that you saw before. Which I customised to my fancy, of course. The original one was horrible, dreadfully outdated."

"So, your White Rabbit was still a mystery," Dean concluded.

"Wait," Eileen cut in, "you said that you were made Death a few days ago? We had a new God appointed not even a week ago, do you think it was Her?"

"Her?" completely missed the vital point of the question, Crowley then turned to the brothers in turn, "what happened to Chuck?"

Dean sighed lazily while pouring himself a glass of scotch, "Well, turned out Chuck wasn't as good as he said. This Earth and the other universe, including the one you were dead with, were his creation and he meant it as his ant project."

Crowley frowned in puzzlement, "How many other universes are there?"

"Many. Interesting enough, each of them had a version of us. The one we discovered first was the one with the Winchester bloodline ended with our father. Hence, the apocalyptic ambience and Cas was this somewhat Nazi-like angel soldier."

"Huh. I knew that Cas could have that dom potential, but I didn't expect him to be a Nazi," Crowley wondered and clearly was talking to himself, more than to others.

"Anyway," Dean cut Crowley's train of thought, "from what we saw, once you get to know Amara better, it made more sense that Chuck was The Darkness, and Amara was The Light. One thing led to another, we stripped Chuck off of his power, and Amara became the new God. So, based on your story, it was more likely that Amara pulled you out from the Emp-wait, didn't Amara say that She wasn't familiar with The Empty?"

"Damn, you're right," Sam sighed. "Well, turned out it wasn't Amara who pulled you out from The Empty, Crowley."

"Well, it wasn't," again, Death deadpanned on his answer. "I did say that someone up there might be responsible for this, but it might get something to do with this ring."

Dean looked at the ring on Crowley's index finger. He was familiar so much with it, given that he received it directly from the first Death when they wanted to open Lucifer's cage many years ago. He even had the opportunity to wear it and be Death for a while.

When he learnt that none of the people with him intended to comment, Crowley continued, "Turned out, this ring had the power to choose the next Death, and somehow it appointed me. See, I don't know who influenced this thing to make its decision, that's why I said someone or something had the thought that it was funny to make me Death."

"Huh. Whoever that was, it was either they made the right decision, or a drunk decision," Dean replied. "Okay, so do you think you know a way to go to The Empty and back? I remember Billie did it freely."

Crowley paused and gave the question a thought, "Honestly, Dean, I never tried to return to The Empty. _But_ , being Death, I have the privilege of transporting the departed one there. If, and only if, the departed one is an angel or a demon. Just like what The Empty would take."

"And apparently a half-angel," Dean turned to Jack, "or half-demon."

"Precisely, and now we're in the discussion, are you willing to become a demon, again, and we'll make you half-dead? Or maybe dead enough, so you can go to The Empty to rescue your boyfriend?"

From the reaction that he gave, Dean smiled when Crowley caught his intention. "That's what I've been sitting on these past few days. Then when I returned, we could do the demon purifying ritual. Just like what we did when I had the Mark of Cain."

"Exactly," Crowley smirked and made a finger gun at Dean.

Dean practically jumped from the table. "Glad you get my hint, Crowley. This now sounds like a perfect plan. Let's make me a demon!"


	9. The Witch, The Squirrel, and The Insane Plan

"Are you fucking insane? That plan is _nowhere_ near perfect!"

"Okay, then do you have anything? Any plan _at all_ that can help me cross to The Empty?"

"We're trying to come up with something, Dean. Something that doesn't include being dead or making deals with _another_ entity."

"Okay, have we found anything?"

"We're working on it."

"It's been three days we're working on it, and we _haven't_ found anything reasonable, Sam. so I'm sorry if I think Crowley has the best idea now. We got everything we need, we tried it before, we got even more helping hands now."

"It's _still_ risky!"

"Sam, I'm gonna save Cas, whatever it takes. He gave his life to save me, this is the least I could do to him."

"Uh …"

"Yes, Jack?"

Had Dean suddenly turn his attention to him made Jack jump a bit. He looked up to Dean and continued what he started as his hand flew to the back of his head and scratched nervously, "I have to agree with Sam in this, Dean. We just managed to defeat Chuck, and life started to go well and somewhat normal for us. I couldn't bear to have another family member die of a deal or sacrificing oneself to another. I'd rather we do another way."

Both Sam and Dean looked at Jack, then at each other.

Jack then continued, "Don't get me wrong, I would love to have Cas back, as Team Free Will 2.0 family, with Eileen now. Of course, you're also invited, Rowena and Crowley. You guys are my hunter family. We might be broken, but we're good."

Neither of the brothers Winchester spoke for a while until Dean started. "Did you watch _Lilo and Stitch_ again?"

Jack smiled in relief when he knew that Dean was no longer upset. "I understand how much you love Cas, Dean, and maybe don't let Cas' sacrifice go in vain, by dying."

There was a long silence in the room after Jack said that, it seemed like everyone was lost in their own thoughts after hearing the innocent words from Jack, that was deep and brought meaning to each of them. 

Crowley and Rowena even shared a warm look and smile from hearing that they were considered family in the bunker.

"The kid had a point, Dean," Crowley stated. "As much as I want to turn you into a half-dead demon and take you into The Empty for your angel, that wasn't the answer. I can wait until you're really dying, you know."

Dean threw the famous annoyed expression that he reserved for whenever Crowley threw a mischievous sass at him, "Thank you for being so considerate, Crowley."

"Always a pleasure."

"Dean," Eileen reached to Dean's arm, and when the older Winchester turned to her, Eileen started to sign as she spoke, "maybe today we can find the way, now we've got the new Death here."

Crowley was about to say something to the statement, but he felt a stinging pinch on his elbow that came from Rowena, who did it quietly, "Mother!"

"Jack might have a point as well, you know," Eileen continued, "this is our new life without Chuck interfering, so maybe try to keep our family complete for as long as we could?"

Dean chuckled and slung his arm around her, "Understood. Thank you, guys."

Rowena leaned forward on the table and placed her chin on top of her knuckles. "It would be our pleasure to help you in getting Castiel back, Team Free Will 2.0. We'll do our best, right, Fergus?"

"Ow, could you stop pinching me?" Crowley turned sharply to his mother. "Yes, I just couldn't bear to see you all depressed without your angel, Dean."

"After all, this new era could be the time to reset the Winchester family trait. _No more_ dying Winchester to make a plan worked."

Right after Rowena finished her statement, Dean looked like he just had a light bulb inside his head, flickered aggressively for the second time that day. A moment later, the look on his face expressed that the bulb finally shone brightly.

"Rowena, wait, _that's it!_ "

In a quick moment, everyone around Dean turned their attention to him.

"How could I forget that? That might wor-oh no, wait. We're gonna be back to square one if that happened."

As quick as the light came, it also went in a flash.

"What is it?" the red-haired lady asked suspiciously, followed by curious looks from everyone around them that directed to the man who was about to throw an idea. "Come on, don't be shy, we might be able to work around that idea."

Dean sighed as he realised that Rowena might have a point. He then lowered himself on the chair across the one where the Scottish Queen was sitting. "I just remembered that Billie told me, when a Winchester died we're gonna go to The Empty, instead of Heaven or Hell. I thought that with this, I don't have to be half-dead to cross to The Empty. But then, I remember that we don't have Cas and Jack to heal me."

Jack blinked as soon as Dean finished sharing his thought, "I'm not gonna lie, that's actually a good idea, but yeah, we're short on healer now. So, maybe we should step back a bit from the idea that is related to death?"

Dean chuckled when he heard the boy's suggestion, "That's a good idea, kid."

"No," this time it was Rowena who had her gears working hard, "that one, I can help you with it."

For a brief moment, everyone was silent and only stared at her, hoping that she would elaborate.

"Remember when Lucifer killed me, both times, even with Castiel as the vessel, I could always return as me, with all my glory?"

Sam blinked twice before nodding, "You were saying that you had something in you that worked as a resurrecting sachet or something."

"Exactly, Samuel. I can make one for you, Dean. I made one for Mr Ketch, remember?"

"Wait," Dean raised both of his hands, "so, you're saying that there are more guarantees for me to cross to The Empty, rescue Cas, then return here alive, as a half-dead _human_ than a half-dead demon?

Rowena threw her hands as if that was the most obvious option there was. "Exactly, boy-o! I can even help you adjust the time to give you more time rescuing your angel. An hour, two hours, it's all in the ingredients."

"Rowena, this is fantastic!" Dean's face was beaming again at this plan.

"Then it would be up to you, whether you want this device to be a one time deal or you want to regularly resupply it. So you can match your angel's immortality."

The older Winchester had another look of revelation on his face, "Oh yeah! I remember Ketch went looking for you asking for resupply."

"Yes. Unfortunately, Mr Ketch hadn't got his new supply when he died, so ... yeah."

Once again, Dean looked as if he was calculating something. He then turned to the other people that were actually alive. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's a better idea. It might be witchcraft, but it still sounded better than the demon idea," Sam answered and turned to the other two people on his table, who also agreed.

"Well, alright, then. Rowena, let's do this," Dean clapped as if locked the decision that has been made.

"Great!" Rowena cheered, "So, how long do you think you will need? An hour? Two? Twenty-four?"

Dean huffed, "I honestly don't know. What do you think, Crowley? How easy would it be to find Cas in a place called The Empty?"

"Technically, it's quite easy," Crowley replied as he helped himself with another glass of scotch. "If you had yourself an audience with The Empty, then you can ask to see Cas. I can help with that part. _However!_ " in his signature manner, Crowley added a dramatic pause while taking a sip from his drink. "You have to make him want to release Cas for you to take your angel home. That I can't help you."

"I have to smooth talk him to kick Cas out from there?"

"If you put it that way."

The look on Dean's face turned serious for the next few moments, then he suddenly had a smile on his face. A smile that showed that something in his mind just clicked. 

"Well, I can try that," he finally said. "So, maybe we won't need a lot of time, I mean we won't need 24 hours to do that. Could you make it a two-hour window, Rowena?"

"My, look at that confidence. Of course, I can. Samuel, a hand, please?"

Eileen giggled when she saw Rowena called Sam, and Dean noticed this. He moved closer to the girl and tapped her shoulder to make her turn, so she can see his mouth before speaking, "You seemed to enjoy Rowena and Sam's relationship."

"They're adorable," Eileen answered giddily, "I had stories from both sides now. From Sam on how you first met her and how she grew fond of you guys, then from Rowena on how she was irritated by you both and started to accept you as somewhat family. She seems lovely and has her own way to show tough love for you both."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah. Now you mentioned it, she really does. She might never say it directly to us, but somehow she's always there whenever we need her. I really appreciate her help with everything that we've been through. She even gave her life to our aid."

"She's like the cool Aunt that would scowl at you all the time, but secretly care a great deal about you boys. Even for Cas and Jack," Eileen bumped her head on Dean's arm.

"Yeah, she is," Dean softened when he saw Rowena was practically throwing ingredients into Sam's hands to carry. Then when his eyes caught Crowley, teasing his mother and Sam, he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, sorry, Eileen, I've got something to ask Crowley."

He jumped from the table and approached Crowley, who was now looking at the books on Rowena's bookshelf in the library after his mother scowled at him and sent him to the shelves. 

"Hey, Crowley, I've got a question."

"That's unusual of you, Dean. You're usually the shoot-first-ask-questions-later type."

"Yeah, it's just impossible to shoot you here, while I might need your help later," Dean replied cheekily. "So, this The Empty, why was it exclusively for angels and demons? Was there any history of human existence there?"

Crowley looked at Dean as if the older Winchester had a goldfish swimming behind his eyes, just like in an old school cartoon. He then replied, "I gotta be honest with you, Dean, I don't know much about The Empty. Except all Deaths have the special privilege to get in and out of it as they please. I still have no idea how, but I'm planning to find out later," 

"However," Crowley continued, "you said Billie told you that the Winchesters are destined to be doomed to the Empty. Then you and your brother - and any children you decided to spawn to - will be the only humans in The Empty."

Dean sucked his teeth at that. "That sounds awful. How did The Empty manage its place? Only angels, demons, and humans that it claimed who can live there?"

"That's what I know of so far."

"Okay. Thanks, Crowley. Oh, do you know anything about something being loud in there? Because Jack said when he was pulled out from The Empty the last time, it mentioned something about Jack made it loud, and it was furious."

The former king of Hell turned to Dean in a surprised look, "Really? That's interesting information, Squirrel. Hm."

As Crowley started to lose himself in his thoughts, Dean decided to step away from him and walked to Rowena. He came up with a plan to help Cas from The Empty, but he wanted to make sure that what he had in mind could be aided by Crowley and Rowena. 

When he reached Rowena and Sam's table, he saw Sam was working on the spell, while Rowena was supervising. Dean smiled at the sight before him, and he approached the Queen. 

"Hey, can I talk for a bit, I might need another help from you."

Dean took Rowena to the other side of the room as he told her what he had in mind for the next step after Crowley took him to The Empty. He tried his best not to let the others hear him since he wasn't sure if this plan could work or not. 

But when Rowena said that she could also make a spell as Dean requested, he could feel like his hopes just boosted again.

"Thank you, Rowena. I owe you, a lot."

The ginger lady smiled, "Really? I might remember that someday, Dean."

"Uh-"

"I'm just messin' with ya, you adorable squirrel. The fact that you, Samuel, Jack, and Eileen accepted Fergus and me as part of your family is enough payback. Maybe I should mend things with Fergus as well, now that we both got what we want. Can you imagine him being Death? He'll be having a field day."

"Yeah, I'm still curious who pulled him out and gave him that much fun and responsibility."

It was another hour until Rowena called Dean and gave him the two spells that he needed for his plan. 

"Now, this one," she showed the small leather pouch in her right hand, "I will put this inside of you. Once it is activated, Fergus will be the one who makes you die and take you to The Empty. While this one is what you asked. Use it right away to make the effect stronger. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes. Thank you for doing this, Rowena."

"Look, I've seen you and Cas fight and have all that silent treatment drama. I don't know if you guys solved it yet before he was taken or not, but I don't want you to be all mopey just because it was unfinished."

"Hey-"

"Sit," Rowena intentionally cut Dean's words. Before the man could get a moment to take a deep breath and prepare himself, Rowena had spoken an incantation while pushing the device slowly into Dean's waist.

It hurt so much, Dean thought that would be the way he died.

"Okay, now the device is in you and all ready to work," (turned out it wasn't), "Fergus, your turn."

All Crowley did was place his palm on Dean's head, and suddenly Dean was in the dark. When he opened his eyes again, everything was still dark, but he could see Crowley in front of him clearly even with the darkness around them.

"Welcome to The Empty, Dean. Come on, let's save your angel."


	10. Into The Empty

"What are those whisperings?"

"That's what I've been thinking since you told me about it," Crowley answered. "You see, when I first arrived here, it was quiet, dark _and_ quiet—the perfect settings to drive your mind insane. I mean, at least in my Hell the torture I'd give you was a hallucination. Here, you're just on your own."

"Yeah, I could imagine," Dean slowed his steps as he tried to listen more carefully while making sure that he wouldn't be left too far behind from Crowley. "Do you think that's why this place would only have angels and demons? Because they're just so different from humans?"

"Could be."

There was an unusual tone in the other man's voice when he said that, and it was hardly missed by Dean. He couldn't help to wonder if Crowley was thinking that he might have missed being human, or probably _regretting_ being a demon?

That didn't sound like Crowley. Maybe Dean was projecting his regret to Crowley.

"So what made you accepted to be Death?" Dean tried to change the subject and hopefully can take Crowley's mind out of whatever he was thinking about.

In the manner that was quite familiar to one Dean Winchester, Crowley smiled, or actually smirked, and threw a smug look sideways to Dean. "When you thought crowned as King is the top of your career, being offered as an entity that was close enough to God surely tickled your interest."

"Dude, it's not like you can take people's life left and right."

"Still, there was a good feeling to be in a library filled with books that showed how people will snuff it. There's your book and Moose's as well, you know."

"Of course I know," Dean rolled his eyes, "Billie showed one to me when I needed to cage Michael in me."

Crowley turned to Dean, "Michael? As in _the_ archangel Michael?"

"Yeah," Dean chuckled, "well, you remember when we went to the alternate universe to trap Lucifer? Turned out that the universe still has Michael. Long story short, the Michael and Lucifer showdown that was predicted years ago did _happen_. Only this time Lucifer was still using Nick's vessel, thanks to you, and Michael used me as his."

_"Ew."_

"Yeah, I know."

"What did Castiel think about that? He was trying so hard to keep Michael possessing you back then."

Dean let out a bitter chuckle at the question, "Yeah, that probably wasn't a decision I'm proud of. When it happened, Lucifer brought Sam and Jack to teleport somewhere. Jack was drained of his grace by Lucifer at the time. I dealt with Michael to use me as his sword, as long as I took the lead. That didn't end well."

"As expected."

Again, Dean let out another laugh, only this time it was more of pity. "I really disappointed Cas that day. I could see it in his eyes, probably that was when he thought the lowest of me. Fuck, that was awful, to see that look on his face."

"Damn, you two are gonna get some really hot makeup sex after you rescued him."

"Hey!" Dean could swear that he was that close to smacking Crowley's head, but since he was now Death, Dean knew that it wouldn't be wise not to do anything unpleasant to him. "So, how do we meet this The Empty?"

"Are you ready to meet him?"

"Well, I have to eventually, right?"

"No, I mean, is _whatever_ you're preparing for your plan after meeting him ready?" this time it was Crowley who sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Dean tapped the side of his jacket, the part that has a customised pocket where he could put an angel blade there. It wasn't a comfortable feel, moving around with that giant blade on his side, but he somehow felt safer with it.

"Well, well, well."

Both Dean and Crowley practically jumped when there was a figure popping up next to them. Dean could have sworn that he didn't hear anything just one second ago, let alone feeling a presence anywhere near them. But now, a figure looked like it was covered in black and thick liquid standing just a few feet next to him and Crowley. 

It was eerie to watch how the black liquid flowed smoothly to make an even more solid shape of a person. 

The figure who was now standing next to them started to take shape, from a dense black goo to someone with a strong jaw and chiselled facial feature. Short dark hair that looked like it just bid good morning to bed, and had a few fingers run through it. Then more features that looked even more familiar started to show.

A pair of striking blue eyes that had a glint of a smile on them, the perfectly shaped straight nose and a pair of full lips that made a smile. A smirk.

"Castiel?"

Dean turned to Crowley, who called the name, confirming that what he saw before him was _the same_ as what Crowley saw.

There was no doubt that whatever entity that stood before them was wearing Castiel's face, hair, and body. Dean would know that from years and years being with the angel and had his eyes studying him. That was how Dean realised that there was something different from the Castiel in front of him.

It wasn't only on the outfit that he wore. There was no trench coat, no jacket suit. The Castiel stood before Dean was wearing his white shirt, with the sleeve rolled to the elbows, the backwards blue tie that was slightly slackened, and his pants suit. 

Dean admitted that if this was his Cas, _truly_ his Cas, he'd slam him to a wall and take him right then and there. Dean would _devour_ Cas if he looked this delicious. However, the last time Dean saw Cas donned his outfit like this, the angel was possessed by Lucifer.

Maybe that was why Dean wasn't entirely sure that this person before him was the real Cas. Especially with the smile that was on his face, that was nothing like his Cas. It was wicked and evil.

"Is it you?" Dean started.

"This is _me_ ," the Castiel-like figure before him spoke in a voice that also sounded utterly different from Cas, with a peculiar accent that Dean couldn't place the origin.

"You're The Empty?" Dean reworded his question and was met with a broader smile and a suggestive wink. He didn't like it. He couldn't accept that someone else used Cas' face and did that to him. So, Dean ignored the gesture and continued, "I want to see Castiel."

The Empty didn't respond to his demand immediately. Instead, he observed Dean from bottom to the top, as if assessing if Dean was worthy to meet Castiel, like some old-time matchmaker. After he finished with Dean, The Empty then turned his attention to Crowley and smirked. 

"First of all, why are you-no, _how_ are you here? You're human."

"If you knew that I'm a human, why did you let me here?" Dean replied with another question.

The Empty somehow looked satisfied with the answer given, then he made a sitting movement. At that moment, the black goo that surrounded him before started to make a shape that looked like a chair with a Gothic regal design. 

The Empty placed an elbow on one of the armrests and propped the side of his face there while crossing his legs, eyeing Dean closely.

Again, Dean swore if the person in front of him was the real Castiel, he'd do things that probably wouldn't have him accepted in Heaven or Hell. But, then again, Dean always preferred the Purgatory.

"Interesting answer you've got there, human," The Empty finally spoke.

Dean blinked and tried so hard to hide the puzzlement on his face, "That's an unusual tone of answer. I mean, you _don't_ know me?"

"Oh, I _do_ know you, Dean Winchester. I saw you in the angel's mind. Boy, the thoughts he had of you, The Almighty wouldn't be so pleased with him. So, how are you here?" The Empty cackled.

Dean turned to Crowley when he heard the other man giggled at the mention of Castiel and how the angel had Dean in his mind. After he was sure that Crowley had gotten himself together, Dean faced The Empty again. "Billie made sure that when a Winchester died, they went straight to The Empty."

"So, are you dead?"

"I think," once again, Dean turned to Crowley, asking for confirmation. He saw Death move his palm side to side as an answer. Dean didn't know what to make of it, so he faced The Empty again.

"Interesting. You're just as interesting as what Castiel had in mind, Dean Winchester," The Empty grinned. "However, that thing with Billie? She didn't tell me at all about it, so I guess she was just planning to _smuggle_ you Winchesters here, since you've broken so many laws of nature, apparently."

Dean blinked owlishly at that statement. He honestly didn't expect The Empty to be this easy to talk with, considering he had tried to reason with a God and a King of Hell before. Dean thought of this as he looked to Crowley, who looked back at him and shrugged in question. 

"Okay. So Winchesters don't have to go here when they die?"

"No, I revoked it. No _humans_ are allowed here, now and ever. I'm not interested in them. I want to keep my place strictly for angels and demons."

This time it was Dean's turn to smirk at the statement.

"Anyway, for today, I let you in here because I let you. I let you come here to _not_ get what you want," The Empty sighed dramatically. "Oh, _I know_ what you want, Dean Winchester. In fact, you and the angel Castiel wanted the _same_ thing, even since when he was alive. But neither of you was - how do I put it? - was _smart_ enough to realise or express it. To each other."

"Thank you!"

"Do you _mind_?" Dean turned sharply to Crowley, who then raised both of his hands in surrender after expressing his agreement to what The Empty said before. 

"Sorry, Squirrel."

"Thank you," Dean continued his plan of talking civilised-ly with The Empty. "Look, why do you need Cas here anyway? He's practically human. He fell from Heaven, and Heaven basically didn't want him anymore. Also, he's not a demon, unlike Lucifer. He's something between Heaven and Hell, a human. Based on how he treated humans and what he said to me - which you'd probably know as well - he has grown a heart, he practically has a soul."

"He's still an angel."

"What makes an angel? Wings? Halo? Grace? Harp? Cas almost didn't have _any_ of that. Especially since he fell and Heaven was practically closed, he barely had his powers."

"Yet he's not fully human. So, he belongs here. Now, you listen to me," The Empty moved forward, his eyes started to flash with annoyance. "You might have gotten your way all this time by making deals with _whatever_ you're dealing with, Dean Winchester. But not me. I _don't_ do deals. Not even _God_ could make deals with me."

"As for your friend," The Empty tilted his head to Crowley's direction, "it was Billie's request to make him Death. I didn't ask why, not interested in it anyway. I just told her that I'd pull Crowley out from here to send him to Death's abode once she was dead. I don't have time for too many questions, I just want to sleep."

"Maybe Billie thought it would amuse you to reap Sam and me," Dean shrugged to Crowley who smiled back at him.

"It will, Dean. Oh, it _will_ be."

"Shut up," after he made a playful snap to Crowley, Dean turned to The Empty again. "Where did Billie go?"

The Empty shrugged and made a face, "Don't know, don't care. Also, I'm almost on my limit now, Dean Winchester. If you don't tell me what you want here, I would really appreciate it if you just let me go back to sleep."

"Fine, if you said so. I want to see the angel Castiel."

A smirk and a taunting scoff were coming from the entity on the chair, "Not gonna lie to say I'm surprised. Why?"

"I want to return what he said to me. The last time I saw him, I didn't get to tell him that, even after what he said."

This time The Empty leaned back to his chair and eyed Dean closely for some moments. "You humans. Always regretting things just after you lost them. Fine, you can see him, just this once. Think of it as my gratitude for making it easier for me to get Billie."

The Castiel-like figure then swung his hand as if presenting something, then from the deep darkness behind him came a ball of bright blue light, just like angel grace. It grew more significant and more prominent in front of Dean and Crowley. Until it made a shape, a shape that was very much familiar to Dean, even before he saw the face.

The blueish light then disappeared and revealed Castiel, right before Dean and Crowley's eyes. Still with his signature confused look and squinting eyes. Still wearing the suit and tan coloured trench coat. Only this time he looked awful, probably the effect of being in this place. 

"Cas?"

"Dean?" and there was the trademark tilted head, "Why are you here? And Crowley?"

"Cas," Dean let out a relieved sigh when he heard Cas spoke, that confirmed that The Empty was honest with his words. Dean moved forward and embraced Castiel in a hug. Completely ignorant of the look in The Empty and Crowley's eyes on them. 

Dean knew that if Castiel was a regular human, he might have trouble breathing from his hug. He missed the angel so much. If he could, Dean wouldn't want to let Castiel go, ever again. He didn't want to repeat the same mistake. 

He finally peeled himself off Cas and let out a choked laugh when he saw Cas' still confused face looking back at him. Dean softly placed both of his hands on the side of his face. "You still looked the same."

He didn't know why he said that.

Cas also didn't know what to respond to that, so the first reaction he made was giggling.

"I-I thought you told me not to change, Dean," the angel finally answered playfully. An answer that brought a sniffled chuckle from Dean, before he pulled Cas again to a hug.

"I'm sorry that this happened, Cas," he whispered in Castiel's ear. "I shouldn't-I should just let you know. I shouldn't be too afraid, shouldn't be too prideful to you. You were my best friend, my _partner_. You should know it from me."

"Know what?" There was a mix of confusion and fear in Castiel's voice as he copied Dean's whispering.

Once again, Dean pulled himself off Castiel and looked at the angel square in the eyes. "That-that I feel the same way. Of what you told me. I have been for a while, Cas, but I was just too afraid to say it to you."

Dean continued his words when he saw that Cas didn't answer, or most probably couldn't answer. Exactly the mirror of how Dean was when Cas confessed his love.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you can't have what you want. But the fact is, you can always have me. I'm always _yours_ , Cas. I, I think I always have been."

"Dean-"

Before he could say what he wanted, Dean had shut Cas' mouth with a kiss. He could feel the angel in his arm stiffened by the surprise of what he did, but it didn't last long. Next thing he knew, Cas grabbed Dean's shoulder and arm that felt like out of desperation. Dean responded by once again placing his hands on the sides of Cas' face.

When they parted, Cas was flushing from the heat and adrenaline. His big blue eyes looked up to Dean, as he puffed for air. He didn't know why he did that, angels weren't supposed to breathe, but somehow there was something in him that made him need to control his breath.

Dean brushed his thumb lightly on Cas' cheekbone. He saw that Cas was all teary, probably the same tearful look that he had a few days ago. Of happiness but also sadness. It was painful for Dean to see it, it wasn't a look that suited Cas. He never wanted to see Cas having that look on his face again.

Dean then placed his forehead on Cas', as he took a deep breath, hoping that Cas would be calmer. After a few moments, he felt that Cas' breathing had steadied and Dean also felt the angel before him was gripping his jacket.

"Cas," he called softly as he parted from Cas, and met with the teary blue orbs of eyes again, "please forgive me."

Dean didn't give Cas a chance to respond. On the next second, in one swift and fluid movement, Dean took a step back from Cas as he pulled out the angel blade from his jacket pocket, and slashed it on Castiel's throat.


	11. The Second Haggis

Just as he planned, the slit on Castiel's throat discharged a flowy and bright light that surrounded Cas. Dean quickly took out a piece of paper from another pocket of his jacket, and he read what was on it. 

Right at the second Dean finished reading, the grace was sucked back into Cas' throat and brought a bright purplish light that came out from Cas' neck and chest. The angel let out a piercing scream before he finally fell to the floor, clutching his chest. 

"Hey, hey, hey, Cas, you okay. You okay, buddy, you're okay," Dean got down and placed his hand on Castiel's injured throat as the angel groaned in pain.

The Empty looked at them with curiosity in his eyes, the smile on his face had faded. Something unusual happened in front of him, and he knew that he got a bad feeling about it. Still, he couldn't help to be curious to find out what would happen out of it.

After what seemed like forever for Dean, finally, the piercing scream from Cas had stopped. The angel was now panted heavily and tried to get his breathing together as he fell into Dean's arms. "I got you, Cas. You're okay. I got you."

"Dean."

"Yes, Cas?" the human helped the angel sit up as he rubbed his hand on Cas back.

Cas raised both of his hands and looked at them as if it was the first time he saw them, he then slithered them from his shoulder and further to his shoulder blades, as if searching for something. A few moments later, he gasped as if he just discovered something, then he started pawing his own chest. 

As he felt something is definitely changing with his body, Castiel's blue eyes widened, and he turned to Dean.

"Dean."

"I'm so sorry, Cas. But please, please let me help you out of here first, okay?" Dean held both of Castiel's hands, "Maybe smite me later in the bunker?"

"Dean."

"Yes, Cas?"

"You-you made me a human?"

"What?" Crowley suddenly got even more interested in what the two were doing.

_"WHAT?"_

So was The Empty.

Dean stood up and faced The Empty. "Castiel's no longer an angel, he's a human. Since you said your place is strictly angels and demons, he doesn't belong here. I'm taking Castiel home with me."

If this was an animated film, Dean was quite sure the Castiel face on The Empty would turn bright crimson, and there would be fumes coming out of the crown of his head. But what was showing in front of him now was the solid black liquid started to blanket The furious entity before him, that he no longer resembled Castiel. Or any human being in that matter.

"You filthy human," he snarled, "all of your love scenes with him was just an act?"

Dean laughed mockingly, "Yeah, you're not gonna get that from me. See, I told you I want to return what Cas told me when we last met before you took him. So I did. What I told him before, that was what I want to say. It's not my fault that you're invested in our little moment before, that you kinda lost track in everything."

"Welcome to the club," Crowley chipped in as he stepped forward next to Dean, who was now had Cas' arm around his shoulder, so the former angel could lean on him for support in standing.

Dean cocked his head in Crowley's direction, "Don't feel so alienated, you've got loads of friends in that area if you want to gossip about Cas and me."

That didn't help to ease up The Empty.

The Righteous Man then looked directly to The Empty, "Cas is no longer an angel, and I'm gonna take him home with me, and Crowley." 

"All those questions you throw at me, you were finding the flaws in my rules, aren't you?"

"Finally you realised," Dean smiled cockily. "I don't make deals with you, I don't offer you anything. I just want to see Cas because I want to tell him how I feel, and I did it. From there, I did what you said. To make this place strictly angels and demons only."

"Dean Winchester, you really are the bane of your kind. And you, Death, you smeared filth on your predecessor."

"Well, I was never a big fan of her anyway," Crowley smiled and moved his hand from his jacket pocket to his pants'. His slight movement might be subtle, but it was clear to see and felt by the older Winchester who stood next to him. 

Dean knew that Crowley, as always, might have something up his sleeve, but he couldn't quite place it at all, it wasn't discussed between them. Clearly, it brought satisfaction to the black-suited man, and it made Crowley's smile wider.

"Do you think I would let you all escape after all of this? You have awakened me from my sleep, created a disturbance at _my_ place, then I will let you go away? Oh, no no, _no,_ my sweet humans. Don't you dare think like that. You will _pay!_ "

"Shut your eyes!"

It was quick, and Dean moved entirely out of reflex when he heard Crowley shouted, he turned to Cas and held him close. He covered both of them with his jacket, carefully not stabbing either of them with the angel blade in his pocket.

Dean heard Crowley shouted "Haggis!" and there was a blinding and heated light surrounding them. For a quick second, Dean listened to an inhuman and horrible wail from The Empty's direction. While at the same time, the whispers that they heard around them when they first arrived there place suddenly became louder. The presence of unseen entities was now even more apparent to Dean's senses.

Then all of those sensations disappeared as suddenly as it came. 

The next moment Dean knew, he felt warmth, a different kind than what he felt earlier after Crowley shouted 'haggis'. Dean also felt a familiar air surrounding him, as well as the smell. He no longer felt hollow and empty around him. 

He felt … _home_.

"You can open your eyes now."

The words from Crowley had Dean opened his eyes. He was now sitting on a chair, to his surprise, and he didn't remember when he did that. Dean blinked several times to return his clear sight. He saw that he was sitting on one of the library chairs, and as he looked up and Crowley was smiling at him and Cas.

Cas was looking down on him with worry on his face. Dean then took a look around and saw familiar settings; stone walls, shelves with books that were obviously age older than him, study desks, chairs.

They were back in the bunker—all _three_ of them.

"Dean?"

"Cas," Dean could feel his adrenaline rushed at lightning speed to his brain, then all over his body. "Cas, you're here. You're-"

"Ow!"

"Sorry. Gotta make sure," Dean smiled goofily after he _pinched_ Cas' cheek, as one of the few skin surfaces that were exposed from the way Cas was dressed. "Fuck, Cas, you're really here, and you're alive."

Happiness took over Dean's emotions as he pulled Cas closer to him and again wrapped the smaller man in a hug. Something that he'd been longing to do since he thought he lost him a few days ago. 

It was then all excitement and impulsiveness from him, as Dean brought Cas' face closer and kissed him.


	12. Come On Home

Dean felt like he was about to cry when he finally could taste Castiel's lips on him. It was even better than he imagined, kissing Cas. 

The former angel was tentative, probably he couldn't believe that he could actually have what he wanted. He could be alive and be with Dean, hold him, kiss him, and _have him_. Cas couldn't help to smile and giggle.

"What?"

"Thank you, Dean. Thank you for saving me," Cas touched Dean's face, and he could feel his eyes watered when he saw Dean leaned to his touch. "I guess this time it was you who gripped me tight and pulled me from perdition."

"Dude, why did it sound cheesy when it was _me_ who did it?" Dean groaned playfully and placed his forehead on Cas' face, he absorbed the sound of Castiel's laughter that went straight to his heart. 

He sighed and looked up again to Cas, with his serious face to him, "Hey, I won't have you saying all those things to me and died on me. Not in this lifetime, get it?"

Castiel chuckled again, and this time it was him who crashed his lips to the hunter.

However, when they heard footsteps coming into the library's direction, they quickly stopped the kiss. They separated themselves while looking to the entrance in unison.

"Well, well, look who the squirrel brought back."

The thick Scottish accent welcomed them in a friendly tone, and on the next moment, Rowena approached Castiel to look at him from top to bottom. 

"He looked intact. So, I gather the plan worked perfectly, Dean?" Rowena smiled as she saw Dean looked bashful and awkward before addressing Crowley with a knowing smile.

Dean hadn't even answered her question when more pairs of steps were heard coming in their direction. It was Sam, Eileen, and Jack. All of them had huge smiles on their faces as they saw Dean and Cas had returned. 

"Cas, welcome back!" Sam laughed and ambushed the angel in a bear hug. "I can't believe my idiot brother's plan actually worked."

"It was a well-thought plan, Sam. He really impressed me," Cas smiled as his eyes moved to see Dean, who was talking with Rowena, then he had his attention on Eileen. "Hello, Eileen, it's so good to see you again."

"Back at you, Cas. I'm so happy that you're here," she copied what Sam did and with a bonus, a peck on the cheek.

"Cas!"

It was the voice that Cas missed, he turned around and saw the young man of the house come from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand. 

"Hello, Jack. I miss yo- _whoa!_ " he didn't even get to finish his sentence, and already Cas had a handful of a three-year-old teenager hugging him like there's no tomorrow.

"Dean really _did_ it!"

"He did. You should be proud of him," Cas said lovingly, like a father to his son.

"I am. He was really determined to save you, Cas. He really loved you."

Cas chuckled nervously at the comment, "Yeah, Dean really did a good job back there. He tricked The Empty into seeing me and somewhat turned me into a human, so I can get out from there."

"What?"

Cas chuckled, "I'm no longer an angel now. Dean did something with a spell, which I assume was Rowena's, and I'm sure you all helped. Thank you, guys, I don't know how to return this."

"Maybe you can start leaving the old Winchester way, Cas," Sam smiled to the former angel, "Jack here had set the new rule for Winchesters."

"No more making life-sacrificing deals to save others. Talk it out with everyone," the young Nephilim said proudly.

Cas laughed, "That sounded like a good idea. Although, I still wondered how did Dean get into The Empty? And how Crowley was even alive?"

For the next few hours, everyone in the room filled Castiel with the plan that they finally came up with after a few days of working. A blind project without any clues or leads about The Empty, and how to get him out from there. The story started with how they managed to strip Chuck of his powers and made Amara the new God. Followed by the days and nights they worked hard, to the day where Eileen, Jack, and Dean finally found the idea to summon Death.

"Wait, you're Death now?" Cas turned to Crowley in disbelief, "How?"

Crowley made performance by showing off his death-scythe to Cas, "Apparently, according to The Empty, it was Billie's personal request. So, it pulled me out from wherever I was in The Empty and sent me to the Death's Library. Where this ring had waited for me."

"That really was unexpected," Cas mumbled, "do you think Billie knew what would happen to me, and she decided that you might be a help for them to get to The Empty?"

Sam looked up in a quick movement, "That actually made sense. I mean, didn't Billie and The Empty have a long-lasting beef with each other? She got all the Death books in the library, surely there are also books for angels. Aren't there, Crowley?"

"Yes, I've seen some of the angels' books, but I didn't see yours, Castiel," Crowley squinted at Cas.

"Maybe because Cas was already dead when you were appointed Death?" Eileen chipped in her answer.

"That makes sense," Crowley nodded, "in short, Billie took a peek on her own fate, and decided to create some fun by appointing me as the new Death? Huh, can't say I'm complaining about that. The work has been good so far."

Sam started again, "I wouldn't be surprised if Billie wanted you as Death to help Dean crossing to The Empty and create chaos there searching for you, Cas. I mean, she'd known how Dean would go berserk if something happened to you."

"I never went berserk."

"Dude, you killed monsters left _and_ right in Purgatory for _a year_ looking for Cas. Benny told me," Sam shot Dean his bitch face No 835. "And when Cas died the last time? You were practically a grieving widow."

_"Anyway!"_

Dean raised his voice to distract everyone in the room from Sam's story. Then he continued telling Cas of the plan they had to make him half-dying as a human, instead of a demon, because of what Billie said as well. 

Rowena then continued with her part of the story. How she made the resurrecting sachet for Dean, and the spell on how to turn an angel grace into a human soul, by Dean's request. That was made behind the others' back.

"Oh, one thing," Dean jumped in when Rowena had finished her story, "Crowley, what did you do when The Empty was about to attack us? What was that 'haggis' thing you did?"

This time the Death, who had found himself a glass of scotch from one of the drinking tables, smiled smugly as he sat on one of the chairs, "You and Mother weren't the only ones with a secret plan, Squirrel. See, when you told me about what Jack said, I had a quick chat with the young lad about it. I asked him what happened that made The Empty so upset about making it loud. I told him to walk me through it."

"Then?"

"I told Crowley about Billie rescuing me from The Empty," Jack continued when he saw Crowley waving his hand in his direction. "How Billie prepared me before she let me explode in The Empty."

"Then I made myself the soul bomb," Crowley took the turn, "I assumed that Billie was having Jack's soul prepared. When Jack exploded, he was a huge ball of light that practically awoken almost everyone at The Empty."

Dean then looked to Crowley with realisation in his eyes, "Those were the whisperings that we heard there?"

"Exactly, Dean," Crowley smiled, "I'm so proud of you. You've grown, and you used that brain more often now."

"Hey!"

The protest went ignored by Crowley, "If you remember the soul bomb that Mother made when we wanted to kill Amara, mine was something like that. Only milder. It had hundreds of human souls, from my personal collection. Instead of exploding and killed us, my bomb created an inhuman light. You wouldn't want to see what was there behind the darkness in The Empty."

There was a momentary silence in the room, before Dean spoke, "So it was like that bomb used by the friar in _Van Helsing_?"

Crowley blinked twice before answering, "Sort of."

"That was unbelievable. Thanks, Crowley."

"Thank you, Crowley."

"No. Thank you for the love scene that managed to distract The Empty."

"Wait, wait, _what_ love scene?" Sam raised his hands, asking for attention.

"Ooh, you two _finally_ fix it between you two?" Rowena jumped over Sam's confusion with her excitement. "Fergus, was it as adorable as we expected?"

"Let's say I'm _blessed_ that I got to watch it with my own eyes, Mother."

"Since when you two agreed on something?" Dean protested.

Rowena tilted her head, "When it comes to you two, we always agreed on it, dear. Now, who's gonna share it with the class between you two?"

"Nope, sorry. The days I have to deal with you two fighting, bickering, _and_ silent treatment of each other. I would listen to the story of how you two got together in _so many_ versions, guys. Now, spill," Sam gave the two men his least menacing look.

Cas turned to Dean, "Sam kinda got the point, Dean."

"Of course you'd agree with him. You tell them then, I already told them my side of the story."

Cas groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes before he turned to Sam and others, "So, I'm sure Dean had told you that I was taken by The Empty because I made a deal with him a few years ago. It was when Jack died, and we asked Lily Sunder for her help to get Jack back. I went to Heaven to find Jack's soul."

"When I was there, The Empty found us, and it wanted to claim Jack because he was half archangel. So, I made a deal for him to take me instead. The Empty agreed, on one condition. That he would take me when I feel true happiness."

Cas smiled when he saw Sam's eyes got even wider when he heard this. 

"So, that night when Dean and I returned to the bunker to find Billie, that was the night when it happened. Dean and I were cornered in the Archive Room, with Billie on our tails. I knew that I had to save at least one of us. So I told Dean about the deal."

"How did he react?" Sam really got invested in the story.

"I, uh, I didn't give him time to react or respond. I quickly told him about the deal and about what makes me happy."

"Oh, fuck," the tall man's voice had turned to a dramatic whisper.

It earned Castiel's chuckle before he continued, "I told Dean that my happiness was not in the having of what I want, it was only in my being, in me just saying it."

None of the people in the room ever seen that shade of red on Dean's face, or on Castiel's face before. If anything, both men just made them even more eager to hear the rest of the story.

"So I, uh, I told him" Cas scratched the back of his head, that wasn't itching at all, "that I love him," Cas said as he turned to Dean, who grinned at him.

There was a deafening silence in the library for a few moments. When he felt that it had become too awkward, Castiel decided to conclude his story, "Then, as it promised, The Empty came to claim me."

Even though Eileen had heard the story from Dean, twice, she still couldn't stop the tears from glimmered in her eyes, and she covered her mouth with her hands in adoration. She even squeezed Jack's hand, as another person who also had heard the story the third time. 

"Guys, I'm so happy for you two. Dean, finally, you got your head out of your ass!"

"Hey! I, uh, I just felt it's unfair of him to tell me that and left," Dean replied, and was met with Cas' glare. "And I feel like I have to respond to that."

"Fuck, guys, I'm so happy for you both! Finally! Really, _fucking_ finally!" Sam was about to move to his brother and his best friend before Crowley stopped him.

"Hold on a second, Moose," he said, "that wasn't the whole story. Dean still hasn't told the story from his side. Of the _love_ scene."

"Oh, I need to hear this. Come on, Dean, tell us," Sam returned to his chair and looked excitedly to Dean's direction, whose face got even redder.

"Your turn, Dean."

The older Winchester gave his sarcastic look to the ex-angel, " _Thank you_ , Cas. Well, I, uh, I told The Empty that I want, I need to see Cas. I had something that I wanted to tell him. The Empty believed me when I said that, so it summoned Cas to us. When I saw Cas, I told him what I wanted to say, and then I rescued him. Crowley threw his _Van Helsing_ bomb, and we're back in the bunker."

"Dude, your face is clearly more honest than your words," Sam debunked Dean's story, "there's no way that was the _only_ thing that happened."

"Okay, okay. I told Cas that I was sorry. I was sorry that I let it happen, that he got sucked to The Empty. Then, uh, I, um, I told him that he thought wrong. That what he always wanted is actually something that he _could_ have," from his voice, it was apparent that Dean's tension had loosened up. Especially when his eyes met Castiel's, who had a tremendous amount of love in his eyes. "That he could have me."

"Aaaawwww ….." Eileen practically squealed at that. "I'm so happy to hear that."

"And?"

"There's still _more_?" the disbelief in Sam's voice was so loud. "Crowley, why don't _you_ continue?"

The man in the black suit sighed and decided that it would be better if he took over, "Dean _kissed_ Castiel."

It probably took around half an hour for everyone to stop screaming and shouting questions to Dean, Cas, and Crowley about that fact. After eight years since they moved into the bunker, that night was probably one of the happiest moments in Dean Winchester's life. 

He had his adopted family around him. 

He had the man he loved back with him.

He was open about himself, he was loved for being who he is.

He was home.


	13. Resolving the Tension

It was a long day for everyone. After each one of them finished teasing Dean with Castiel, Rowena called the newly human for a quick examination in the ward. Dean helped with a temporary wardrobe because he was sure that Cas would need the shower and refreshments. He left Cas with Rowena, so it wouldn't be awkward, and joined the rest of the gang for some talk about what happened in The Empty.

It took Rowena around an hour or so to check on Castiel thoroughly before she sent him to the shower room and nap. The Queen returned to the library saying that Cas' condition was good, on recently turned human standard, and all he needed was rest. 

Before she returned to Hell, Rowena mentioned to the brothers that she expected a wonderful celebration over the weekend.

Crowley agreed with his mother, which is surprising for the Winchesters. He also said that he'd returned to Death's Chamber to see what he can do with the place. He even gave Dean a new Death's Door key, just in case he'd needed it since the last one they had was destroyed by Billie.

Sam and Eileen decided that they'll go shopping for dinner since Dean had done most of the hard work on today's mission. Eileen even said that they won't come knocking, but they will send a text when dinner is ready.

After the lovebirds exited the bunker, Dean decided to take a shower. A nice hot shower that would feel so refreshing for him, and made him wonder when was the last time he took a shower this nice before. He couldn't remember. 

After he changed his clothes, Dean headed to the ward to meet his lover. He saw Cas sleep soundlessly while hugging a pillow that he stole from the bed next to his.

He smiled at Cas' sleeping face. He still looked angelic when he slept. Dean fixed the blanket that was now only covering Cas' legs, and he ran his fingers over the fluffy dark hair. He smiled when there was no reaction from Cas, seemed like the angel was really exhausted from all of the excitement today. Dean bent down to plant a kiss on top of Cas' head, but when he turned around and about to lay down on the next bed, he felt his pants were tugged softly.

Dean turned to see Cas was actually awakened and looked at him with his big blue eyes. "Hey, did I wake you up? I'm sorry." He sat on the bed next to Cas and ran his fingers on the dark locks.

"No," Cas replied shortly, "do you mind if we moved to your room?"

"No, not at all, come on," Dean got up and waited for Cas to follow him. "I've got extra pillows, so you can leave that here," Dean smiled when he saw Cas sat up on the bed while still holding the pillow in his arm.

"Oh, right," the ex-angel smiled sheepishly before he returned the pillow to its origin bed. When he turned around to expect Dean had led the way to his room, the taller man was standing before him instead. 

Cas looked at Dean owlishly for a few seconds. Before he could say anything, the older Winchester had caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

The kiss was so much different than the ones they shared. Both the one in The Empty and when they just got back in the bunker. This time it was more intense and more tongue. When Dean broke the kiss, both men were puffing for air as they looked at each other, exploring the sight they've been longing for before them.

"I've _wanted_ to do that for a long time, Cas," Dean's husky voice filled Castiel's ear, then he let out soft laughter that sounded weird. It was more like someone being in pain than happy, "Don't leave me again. I know it wasn't your fault, but seeing you died, again and _again_ , all this time, it fucked me up. Big time. So, maybe try not to die again, especially now you're human."

He didn't expect Dean to say that. All Cas knew Dean would lose one of his family members when he died, but he didn't know that it affected Dean that much. "Okay, Dean. I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head softly and cupped Cas' face with his hand, "No, no, man, it's _not_ your fault. Just never do it again? As you promised right after that reaper killed you?"

"What reap-wait, what? _I knew it,_ Dean Winchester!"

Dean laughter suddenly boomed. He honestly had forgotten that it was supposed to be a secret that Castiel died when he was human the first time. While Cas was letting out his rant about the kept secret of him dying six years ago, Dean can only laugh and wrapped his arms around Castiel. Making sure that the ex-angel was too comfy to rant again. 

When he felt Cas had stopped talking, Dean lifted Cas' chin to chase his lips for another kiss. "I want you, Cas," Dean said between his kisses before he slithered his mouth to Castiel's jaw and lifted Cas by his thigh - without any muscle strain, to his surprise - and pushed him to the nearest wall. 

Cas caught Dean's intention, and he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist as he circled his arms around Dean's shoulders. He lifted his head to give Dean more access to his neck and throat. Dean knew that he did the right thing when Cas let out a moan, along with shivers that crept across to Dean's skin when he caught the spot on Cas' throat where he nicked it with the angel blade to release the grace.

Dean then ran his tongue from Cas' collar bone, through his throat and Cas' chin tip. As he saw the man before him looking down on him again, the blues of his eyes were now mere sapphire rings around the blown pupils. Dean then brought Cas to the wooden table that was across the bed and laid him down there.

"Don't move," he said before he ran out of the ward, almost tripped on the door, and not long after he returned with a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. Dean grinned gleefully as he walked to the table where Cas was, and towered over the other man. "Damn, you really didn't move. I might have some thoughts to do with you in the future, Cas."

Dean practically crashed his lips to Cas' again. He ran his knuckles on Cas' cheekbone before running his palm over Cas' chest and swallowed the former angel's soft moans as Dean played his thumb on Cas' nipple.

The hunter lowered his lips to Castiel's neck. When he found the vein that beat rhythmically as Cas' newly heartbeat, Dean started to suck.

"Dean ..."

With his name flowing from the other man's luscious lips, Dean continued to lower his hand on Castiel's abdomen. Until he found the growing bulge between his legs. Dean stroked Cas' hardening member from his pyjama pants. 

He stopped stimulating Cas, and kissed the other man's full lips again, before asking, "Are you okay with this, Cas?" 

Castiel smiled before he cupped Dean's face. "I want you, Dean Winchester."

The statement brought warmth to Dean's chest, and groin, then he pulled Cas' t-shirt over his head before he threw it somewhere to the floor without looking. He might have pushed this particular sexual tension with Cas for too long, now that he had the chance to unleash it, Dean felt like he just wanted to devour Cas. 

He kissed down to Cas' collarbones before he went even lower to his nipples, to licked and bite the hardening buds. Dean took his sweet time focusing on each of the nipples, this time Cas' moans were louder and even filthier than before. 

"Just as I thought, you make beautiful moans with that voice of yours," Dean smiled as he worked on Cas' pants. 

Dean didn't wait long after releasing Cas from the pyjama pants and had Cas' full length inside his mouth. He bobbed his head several times before he pulled his mouth off Cas' shaft, and made sure that the former angel would hear the wet popping sound he made. 

"I'm gonna prep you, Cas. If you feel uncomfortable or anything, please let me know."

Cas got up and held his weight on his elbows, he had the same confused look again on his face before answering, "Yes, Dean."

Dean put out a generous amount of lube to his hand and fingers before he started opening Cas. He inserted the first finger and was rewarded by Castiel's husky moan filling up Dean's ears, it was beautiful. To ensure that Castiel would relax, Dean showered the other man's stomach with kisses while whispering praises to him.

When he felt Cas had accustomed with his finger, Dean inserted the second one, and this time he could hear the sound that came out from Cas' luscious lips was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Dean stopped his movement for a bit and started to pull out his fingers from Cas, but then he heard his lover let out a whine as if missing the sensation of Dean's fingers inside him. 

That was Dean's cue to add another finger and enjoyed another sexual sound that came from Castiel. A former angel of the Lord.

Dean could never have thought that this moment will actually happen to him, to them.

When he was sure that Cas was ready. Dean pulled his fingers out entirely and bent down above Cas' face, "Are you okay?"

Cas, whose face was now entirely flushed red and breathing heavily, had his mouth gaped in a needy way. True enough, in the next second, he pulled Dean's face for a kiss. 

"Fuck me, Dean."

Dean smiled to Cas, "My word, Castiel. Did they teach that filth in Heaven?" he then let out a burst of laughter when he heard Cas groaned in frustration. "Don't worry, my angel, I'm gonna make you feel good, that you'll be glad you're a human now."

Dean made sure that Castiel heard every word whispered into his ear while having his hand pumping Cas' cock slowly. Devastatingly slow.

"Dean, please."

The plea moved Dean to finally put the condom on his cock and he prepared himself to fuck Cas. 

He looked down to Cas who was still laying on his back, panting, and opened wide for him. It was probably one of the most beautiful sights of Cas that Dean ever saw. He aligned himself into Cas while giving him kisses on his face to loosen the tensions. As Dean slid in, he heard Cas let out a throaty "Ah!" before Dean caught his lips with his own again. 

Dean thrust into Cas, slowly to get used to his size and have Dean inside of him. As he adjusted his pace, Dean was torn between wanting to kiss Cas to comfort him, while at the same time he also wanted to keep his eyes on the looks on Cas' face as he fucked him. 

Cas' eyes were shut tight, and his lips were half-open beautifully, as a variety of obscene sounds came from his mouth. Dean also saw Cas' forehead being scrunched whenever he had Dean pushed into him.

When he knew that he almost caught his orgasm, Dean lifted Cas' legs and hooked them on his elbows as he thrust harder into Cas. His pace just got shattered as he felt his orgasm build, when Cas suddenly said, "Dean, bed."

"What?"

"Bed, now."

"Really? Cas, I-"

"Now, Winchester."

This time, Dean groaned in frustration, but he kissed Cas all the same as he pulled his cock out entirely, then lifted the other man while still kissing him and brought him to the bed. 

The larger man was just placing the other man slowly on the bed, when Cas moved quickly and shifted their positions, and made Dean yelped in the process. Dean was now below Cas, who sat seductively on his crotch.

"Cas?"

"Hush," there was a curious glint in Castiel's eyes that Dean hardly saw before. 

Cas had the fingers on his right hand entwined with Dean's as he positioned himself on Dean's cock, then he lowered himself fully. He let out a soft groan as he sheathed Dean's cock fully, Cas then opened his eyes and looked at Dean with hooded eyes that were half-covered by his lashes. 

"This time, I'm doing the moving, Dean," Cas said, that sounded more like a threat than romantic if Dean had to be honest. 

But he wasn't complaining.

It was entirely unexpected for Dean to see Castiel riding his dick and holding his hand in such a dominant way. The look on Castiel's face was priceless. It was how he usually looked at the monsters who wouldn't cooperate with them, or sometimes Dean was on the receiving end, but this time it was different.

It was clearly lust that shadowed his eyes, and Dean loved this look on Castiel, so much. He couldn't keep his eyes off Castiel who was bouncing up and down on his dick and making obscene sounds and expressions, practically creating a show for Dean.

"You're fucking beautiful, baby," Dean started to praise Cas, as he moved his hands to Cas' hips and supported Cas' movement. He winced when Cas reflexively grabbed on his chest too hard of the pleasure. "Ow, hey."

Cas only chuckled at that before he bent down to place a kiss on Dean's mouth, and this time it was Cas' tongue who begged for entrance into Dean's mouth to explore. Dean crept his fingers on Cas' back and started moving them up and down, smoothly at first then he used his nails, making Cas paused the kisses to moan lewdly. 

Dean saw Cas' eyes were filled with raw lust and passion, then he grabbed Cas hips before the man moved again above him. "Oh fuck, Cas, you feel so good."

"Yeah," Cas smiled and had his left eyebrow raised cheekily, then he chuckled as he felt Dean's cock twitched. "You like that, don't you? You like it when I ride you, Dean?"

"Fuck yeah," Dean got up a bit to catch Cas' lips and gave them soft bites. It was only stopped when Cas pushed him back to the mattress and started riding him hard again. 

"Oh, fuck, come on, Cas," Dean groaned as he gripped Cas' hips harder and slapped his ass once in a while, making the former angel let out wanton gasps.

"Dean, I'm-I'm close. I'm gonna come on you."

Right after Castiel said it, he spurted out liquid ropes of cum on Dean's stomach and chest. Then he dropped on his arms while puffing for breath, and he looked heavily flushed on the face.

Dean took a moment to gain control, "Now, it's my turn to move, Cas."

He didn't give Cas long to compose his breath, Dean's arms flew to Cas' hair and shoulders. He gripped Cas' hair, enough to make the man above him gasped and had his mouth parted as if giving access to Dean's. 

Dean took the opportunity and crashed his mouth to Cas' as he started thrusting at a punishing pace. He moved his hands to Cas' buttocks to grip it tightly as he kept on pumping. It didn't take long for Dean to feel his climax building, he let Cas' hair go so the man above him could lift himself up a bit and they looked at each other.

It didn't take Dean long, before he finally said to Cas, "I'm gonna come, angel."

Dean released himself into the condom inside Cas. He kept on pumping to ride the orgasm before he finally stopped moving and let Cas drop to his chest once again.

They laid down there, enjoying the bliss and catching their breaths. After a few moments, Dean felt Cas' two fingers were on his forehead. Dean chuckled and kissed the top of Cas' head. "You can't do that anymore, Cas. You're human, you have to do the hard way. Get your ass up, walk to the bathroom, and take a shower to clean yourself up."

Cas let out a groan.

Dean chuckled again, "I can join you, you know."

Cas looked up to Dean with hopes in his eyes, completely different than how he looked not ten minutes ago. "Really?"

"Dude, you're such a child. Come on, before Sam and Eileen returned."

Dean took Cas' hand and took him to the shower, stark naked. They had another sex session under the shower.


	14. The New Mr Winchester

The next morning, Dean woke up with Castiel in his arms, and he knew for the first time in several years, life would be good for him. He leaned his forehead on Castiel's and placed a light kiss there. He smiled when he heard a soft snore from the sleeping man, that sounded more like a purr. It didn't take long for Dean to fall asleep again.

The second time Dean Winchester opened his eyes, it was his turn to be in Castiel's arms. He had his back on Castiel, and he felt the angels' arm was lazily placed on his waist, while the snore was now louder than before.

If he thought about it, that might have sounded fair, since Cas probably hadn't been asleep since he became an angel again a few years ago. Dean turned and suddenly had Castiel's face nuzzled to his chest, which he wasn't sure if the other man did it on purpose or he did it in his sleep. 

"Hey, you're awake?"

Dean's question was met with a low grunt from the dark-haired man, and that just made him chuckle. "Morning, grumpy. Man, when you're a human, you're not a morning person _at all_ , yeah?"

"Shut up," Castiel rumbled again before he pressed his face even deeper to Dean's chest, only to pull away a few moments later with a gasp.

Once again Dean laughed at Castiel's antic, "News flash, buddy, you will need to breathe now. I think we need to give you a quick 101 on how to be human, yeah?"

"How are you so _cheerful_ in the morning?" Castiel laid on his back and finally looked into Dean with squinty eyes. 

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I feel good about life now. Chuck's gone, I have everyone I love under one roof. I have you here, safe and alive. I don't see why I shouldn't be happy."

Castiel smiled, "Are you really happy, Dean?"

Dean copied Castiel's smile before moving forward to plant a kiss on the other man's lips. "I am. What about you, Cas? You told me that your true happiness was not in the having, it was just in the being and saying it. You also thought that what you want the most is something that you couldn't have."

There came a chuckle at Dean's words from the former angel, he probably didn't expect the man he loved to return his words in this way. Cas also could feel his face blushing, and his heart started to race again. 

At the next moment, Dean's voice became lower and more serious. He ran his knuckles on Cas' face before he continued, "Now you know that you can have it. How does it feel for you?"

"Alive," Cas smiled with his answer, "living. Ready to be human."

Dean smiled, "I'm glad. Although, I still want to apologise for suddenly making you a human, Cas."

This time, Cas turned to lay on his side, facing Dean with a smile, "Honestly, Dean, it's been a while since I started to wonder if I should live as one. Since I'm no longer fit for Heaven and I don't want to live there anymore. I was thinking of asking you and Sam if I could live in the bunker with you guys. Well, you know, before The Empty happened."

"Sure you can," Dean smiled and kissed the back of Cas' hand, "also, um, I'm sorry I didn't stop you when you left, Cas. I'm sorry that I was so afraid to show or tell you how I truly feel. And what was worse, I was so afraid that my feelings would be so obvious that I started to mistreat you."

"Dean, you already apologise for that," Cas replied, "back in Purgatory, remember? I wasn't lying when I heard what you said. I understood, and I accepted it. Thank you for saying that, I really appreciate it."

Dean smiled again to Cas, "Thank you, Cas."

They shared a kiss, a soft and light kiss that was hardly accompanied with opened mouths and exploring tongues. It was only them exchanging light pecks. 

"Well, you're living in the bunker now, you're one of us, and I'm sure this reality will feel better."

"Yeah? How so?" teased Castiel.

Dean chuckled when he learnt Cas didn't lose his sass even as a human. "Well, for starters, you can use my last name," he smiled when he saw Cas raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I mean, we can't have you around only with Castiel as the name, right? It would be, um, unusual."

"Then what would I be to _you_ and Sam?" another teasing. "I'm quite sure people in town knew that there were only two Winchester, oh wait, Campbell brothers, and I was probably some sort of sidekick to you and Sam. I remember you introduced me as your friend to Jackson at the bar."

"Wow, still have the angelic memory, I see," Dean chuckled as he brought Cas closer to his chest. "Well, that would make you both Castiel Winchester and Castiel Campbell now. And, um, well, maybe, um, yeah, we started there first, okay?"

"Dean," Cas shifted, so he was now had his chin on Dean's chest, "I love it. Thank you for accepting me here."

"Always, Cas," Dean purred and gave the former angel a kiss once more. Only this time it was more than a kiss, Dean slithered his kisses from Castiel's lips to his jaw, then to his cheekbone and earlobe. 

He smiled when he felt a twitch on his thigh that came from Cas' hardened member that was pressed to him, "Oh. Well, rise and shine, Castiel Winchester."

"It's 7 am," Castiel practically whined.

"Yeah, now you're human, you will have a hard time controlling your boner, Cas. But, lucky for you, I know just how to handle that," after he said that, Dean crawled downwards and disappeared into the blanket.


	15. Epilogue

“Really? You’re putting _that_ in the gospel?”

“What? At least my gospel isn’t gonna be filled with the _deaths_ of family and friends of the Winchesters. Like Chuck had. And by the way, what was that place I was sent to by Chuck? Did I die? Did my family die?”

The middle-aged man with curly hair and dark brown jacket went over Funko Pops collection aligned neatly, even arranged, along with a diorama on their surroundings. Created a perfect scene that seemed like it has its own personality and character. 

He noticed that many of them resembled Dean Winchester and the angel, Castiel, side by side. Even the ones that stood outside a handmade diorama of a house with a board that read Harvelle’s Roadhouse on it.

“I think Chuck sent you to a dimension that was neither here nor anywhere, probably something like a limbo. Also, no, you weren’t dead, your family weren’t dead. Surprisingly, even though the rest of the planet seemed to a few days ago.”

The woman who sat before her laptop paused and looked at the strange man in her house. “I still couldn’t get over the fact that Chuck was God. I dated him, I _had sex_ with him. Oh my God, what did that make _me_?”

“Giving too much information?” the man turned around as he threw the sass. “Well, he managed to trick us all. I still believed he was Chuck the Prophet until he revealed himself to me four years ago. I even mocked his work, _Supernatural_ , you know.”

The woman sucked her teeth as she heard that, “You’re lucky she didn’t smite you.”

“Yeah, I guess I was lucky,” he smiled and sat on the couch. “Maybe your previous connection with him created this sign that made you a prophet. I mean, the one before you, Donatello, his name wasn’t on the list as far as I know. And curiously he’s still alive as we speak, so why you became a prophet, I still wasn’t sure.”

“Because we need a woman’s point of view for the Winchesters as well, Metatron.”

A woman with brunette hair and perfectly sculpted facial bones suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. She looked dashing in Her white shirt and violet coloured velvet suit, Her long legs were wrapped in a pants suit of the darker colour. She turned Her face to the woman who was busy typing and now was frozen in her seat.

“Ah, Amara, how’s everything Upstairs?” Metatron greeted the woman lightly.

Amara then sat on the couch in front of Metatron, “Oh, it was chaotic. Would you believe Me that I have to go down under to Hell to get some advice from Rowena? She made Hell looked presentable.”

“Isn’t it nice, you two powerful ladies work together for the balance of Heaven and Earth?”

Amara chuckled, “I see you still haven’t lost your charm, Metatron. Especially now, after knowing that I’m not the bad guy, but my brother was.”

“I really didn’t see that coming.”

“Oh, anyway, I was rude,” Amara stood up and walked towards the host of the house, “thank you so much for doing this, Rebecca. Metatron had filled Me in about you, and I’m sure you can write the gospel of the Winchesters better than My brother when he was a prophet. My name’s Amara, I’m Chuck’s twin sister, and now I’m taking his throne in Heaven.”

“Wait,” Becky Rosen raised both of her hands, “You-You’re God? Goddess? Why are You _here_?” she practically jumped from her seat and bowed several times. “What honour do I have to be in Your presence, My Lady?”

“Oh, please, no need for formality,” Amara waved a hand, “we all made mistakes. Before I sent Metatron to you, I had to release him from this secret Heaven’s jail that I sent him to a few years ago. I’m so sorry, Metatron. I promise I won’t do that again. In fact, I had had that jail removed now.”

“It was worrying that you and Chuck even _had_ that jail in the first place.”

Amara laughed, “That was the jail Chuck sent Me, you know. Anyway, Rebecca, I trust the life of the Winchesters will be in good hands with you now. Metatron will be popping by every now and then to help you, and you can live your life as usual. Of course, you and your family will be under the protection of Heaven.”

“Well, thank you, Ma’am, Metatron. I can assure you, I’ve loved these boys and their found family for a long time, and I will treat them better than Chuck had.”

With that, Amara smiled Her goodbye and let Metatron hang for a while to keep Becky Rosen company while she wrote her first Winchester gospel. Each book might take a bit for her to write, but somehow time worked differently every time she wrote a book, so she didn’t complain. 

For now, she knew that she will continue writing that first morning together for Dean Winchester and the newly human Castiel, that was filled with happiness for both of them.


End file.
